


I Dare You To Let Me Be

by agrlhasnousername



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrlhasnousername/pseuds/agrlhasnousername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own none of these characters. Unfortunately. </p><p>Daryl and Carol meet at the worst possible moment. Carol's world has just been violently turned upside down. Notes at the end of the chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When she saw Ed pull up outside, she quickly hid Sophia in her room, handing over her cell phone and telling her to call 911. She locked the door behind her and told Sophia to push a book case in front of it. Ed came bursting through the door as she made her way into the kitchen, looking for something to defend herself with. In a flash, he was on her, screaming incoherently, the smell of alcohol filling her nose. 

“I’m sorry, Ed, I didn’t mean to” Carol said. Hell, she didn’t even know what she was apologizing for, but she knew the sooner she apologized, the quicker the beating would go. 

“There aren’t enough apologies left, you fucking whore.” he snarled. 

Just then, he pulled a hand gun from his waist. Carol was in shock. Ed always hit her, but he had never pulled a gun before. Terror swept through her body. She turned to run out the back door, but then remembered Sophia. She made a break for the hallway, and Ed just laughed. 

She almost made it to the bedroom, when she heard a cascade of bullets, firing wildly down the hall behind her. Then she felt a bullet tear through her leg. Carol screamed out in agony and fell to the floor. Ed stood above her, pointing the gun right at her head. She closed her eyes, ready to die, and praying Sophia had called 911. 

“You think I’m gonna let you off that easy?” He growled. “No chance, bitch”. 

Ed fired the gun straight into her stomach.

Carol couldn’t believe what was happening. She always knew Ed was going to kill her. But she was surprised by how little she cared. She was crumpled in a ball in the hallway, unable to move. Ed paced up and down the hallway, pointing his hand gun at her and screaming. 

He knelt down beside her, her blood engulfing him as it poured out of her wounds. He looked into her eyes, with fierce hatred, and whispered, “This is how whore’s die. Alone.” He stood up, kicking her in the ribs, before turning and walking out the front door. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

“Breaking News from WKT Atlanta. Police have subdued a gunman after a chase on I-85. No official statement has been made by law enforcement, but sources say this was a domestic dispute. At least one victim is confirmed to be in critical condition at Grady Memorial. We will be bringing updates as soon as we know more information”

Daryl turned the tv in his studio off. 

“Never a dull moment, right?” his assistant Glenn joked. 

Daryl just nodded. This was why he never watched the news. It seemed like every day, someone was getting shot. And a domestic dispute hit a little too close for him. 

“I think I’m gonna head out and scout some locations for that Melville shoot. We need something new and different or they’re gonna start booking our competition.” Daryl said. 

“Want me to come with you? I’m almost done culling these photos.” Glenn asked. 

“Nah, thats ok. Can you lock up the studio when you leave?” he replied. 

“Sure thing Boss.” Glenn said. 

Daryl packed up his camera bag and made his way out to his bike. It was a beautiful day and a ride out to the country was exactly what he needed. As he cruised through the foothills, he couldn’t help but feel better. He had an idea of a cabin he wanted to shoot at, but he needed to test the light. Once he got to the location, he reached in his pocket, turning his cell off, and just sat down on the old stairs leading up to the once beautiful wood house. He lit a cigarette and relaxed. Life as a photographer is stressful. People think it’s an easy gig, but it’s demanding. You have to think of a hundred things at once. Which way the light is coming in, what the perfect angle would be, how the elements can impact your shoot. 

He had always known he wanted to be a photographer. But growing up the way he did, there was barely any money for food, much less a camera. Shortly after his momma died, his daddy drank himself to death. Daryl was left alone at 13. Well not completely alone, his brother, Merle was in and out of jail for as long as he could remember. When Daryl was 15, Merle got out of prison for the last time. He never told Daryl what had happened in that last stint in prison, but Daryl knew it must have been big. It had a profound impact on Merle. He got a job down at the local bar and started going to NA meetings. He started to be there for Daryl, encouraging him in school and keeping him out of trouble. When he graduated high school, Merle gave him the best gift he’d ever received. A brand new, beautiful camera. 

After that moment, his life started falling into place. He got an internship with a local photographer in Atlanta. It was unpaid, but Merle made him take it anyways, promising him it would be worth it. And boy was he right. Daryl got to travel the world, assisting for Dale Horvath, one of the best photographers in America. He worked his ass off for 12 years, finally shooting for Dale, and making a name for himself. 

Eventually, Dale decided he wanted to retire. He wanted to spend more time with his wife and travel the country. He bought an RV and transferred his whole business over to Daryl. He was the father Daryl had always dreamt of, and Dale treated Daryl and Merle like the sons he’d never had. 

Daryl knew he was lucky, and he sure as hell knew he didn’t deserve it. But he was determined to make Dale proud. 

After snapping a few shots of the cabin, Daryl got back on his bike and headed into town. He promised Merle’s wife Andrea he would come to the kids soccer game tonight. Even though he hated soccer, he loved his nephews and didn’t make to as much of their stuff as he would have liked to. 

When he pulled up to the park, he saw all the kids huddled around Merle. They were looking up at the coach, with teary eyes. All the parents were standing close by, hugging each other and the kids. 

Andrea saw Daryl, giving him a grim look, and started walking towards him. 

She pulled him into a long hug, as Daryl looked on with confusion. 

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Oh Daryl, it’s so bad. One of the girls on the team, she died.I tried to call you to tell you that you didn’t have to come.”

“My cell was off. Sorry. Was she sick?” Daryl asked.

“No. Her asshole father attacked her and her mom. Carol’s in critical condition at Grady. They don’t know if she’s going to make it. “ Andrea replied, holding back tears. 

Daryl could remember Carol. She had been at the boy’s birthday party with Sophia. She was quiet and kept to herself, but she and Andrea seemed to get a long. 

“I’m so sorry,” Daryl said as he hugged Andrea. 

“The game has been cancelled. I think Merle is looking to take all the kids out to pizza. Want to join us?” she asked. 

“Sure thing.”

Just then, Daryl saw Rick out of the corner of his eye. 

“Officer Grimes.” Daryl said.

“Hey Daryl. Can you believe this mess? Carl’s had class with Sophia every year since kindergarten. I always knew her daddy was no good, but I could never get Carol to file a report. I thought about calling children services a thousand times, but I always thought she would come to me before it got this bad.” Rick said grimly. 

“Don’t beat yourself up Rick. This ain’t on you.” Daryl reassured him.

Rick nodded and walked off towards his son. 

After a quiet dinner with the team, Merle asked Daryl if Andrea could get a ride up to the hospital to be with Carol. Merle was taking the boys home to get ready for bed and Andrea really wanted to see Carol. 

“Sure thing, brother. How are you dealing with all of this?” he asked Merle.

“I just, I can’t help but think that could have been you little brother. It is the saddest damn thing I’ve ever heard, but it makes me feel a little proud of myself, in the weirdest way. I’m happy I got my shit together, so that you could have the chance to do what you’re doin’ now.” Merle said somberly. 

“Me too, Merle. Me too.” Daryl said. 

With that, he and Andrea hopped on his bike and headed Downtown.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl hated hospitals. When they arrived at Grady, he told Andrea to go on in. He said he would be up in the waiting room when she was done. Dropping her off at the door, he made his way out to the parking lot, finding a good spot and lighting up a cigarette. He wasn’t really sure if he should be going into the hospital. After all, this woman was fighting for her life, and he’d only met her a handful of times. But he figured, someone waking up in a place like that, losing their whole family, they deserved as many people around them as there would be allowed. 

Daryl made his way to the information desk.

“Patient’s name? “ The receptionist asked. 

At that moment, Daryl realized he only knew her first name. Just then, he saw Rosita come out of the hallway. 

“Rosie!” He called out, after slipping a short “thanks anyways” to the woman at the counter. 

“Hey Daryl. You ok? What brings you in?” she asked. 

“Oh, I’m fine. I just came with Andrea. A friend of hers was involved in that big police case today. She’s already up there, I was just parking my bike,” he said.

“Wow.” said Rosita. “I’m heading up to the ICU now, wanna come with? They only let a few people back at a time, so you may have to wait for Andrea to come out.” Rosita informed him.

“Thanks, Rosie, that would be great.”

As the rode up in the elevator, Rosita filled him in on the wedding plans. Abraham, her fiancé was a good friend of Daryl’s. He was former military and really no nonsense. That’s what Daryl liked best about him. 

As they stepped off the elevator onto the ICU floor, Daryl felt his chest tighten. It was a sad place. He made his way into the waiting room. Grabbing his phone out of his bag and settling into a chair. After about an hour, Andrea came into the waiting room. Sitting down next to Daryl, she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

“Daryl, it’s just awful. She looks horrible. I can’t believe someone did that to her. I can’t believe her HUSBAND did that to her.” she cried. 

“Did you talk to the doctors?” He asked.

“Yes. She’s still critical. But she’s stable. They weren’t going to let me in to see her. They didn’t have any next of kin listed for her. I think the nurse just felt sorry for her. She lied to the doctors and told them I was her cousin.” Andrea said. 

Daryl began chewing on his thumb. He hated this situation this woman had been put in to. She’d already been through hell, and now when she woke up, some stranger was going to tell her that her little girl was dead. 

“Maybe we can call Rick. Go to her house and gather some of her things, maybe find some contacts. She’s gotta have someone out there. Someone who cares about her.” Daryl suggested. 

“Thats a great idea Daryl. The doctors said they are keeping her sedated for another day. Just giving her body a little time. Maybe we can do that tomorrow? All I want to do right now is go home and tell my husband and kids how much I love them.” She said. 

“Alright then, let’s go.”

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Daryl barely slept at all that night. He tossed and turned, thinking of the little girl. To be so young, to live a life filled with such violence. It was sad. It was more than sad, it was devastating. Around 5 am, he decided sleep was a waste of time and got up to make some coffee. 

Drinking his coffee, he opened up his laptop. He was looking for something specific. He opened the folder entitled, “Charlie/Jack 10th Birthday”.

Andrea had mentioned that Carol and her daughter were at the party, so he went in search of putting a face with a name. After searching through about 30 pictures, he found what he was looking for. It was a beautiful little girl. Skinny and blonde, with big blue eyes. She was laughing. Out of focus in the background was her mother. Looking down at her little girl with a sad smile on her face. 

Daryl stared at the picture for an eternity. He couldn’t believe anyone would hurt this beautiful little girl. 

Closing his laptop, he grabbed his bag, his camera and his helmet and made his way out of the house. 

It was still early when he got to Rick’s house. 

Rick was sitting in his garage, with the door up, drinking a beer. 

“Little early to be hitting the bottle” Daryl teased as he walked up the driveway. 

“It’s been a rough night. And technically, I just got home from work, so this is my after work beer.” Rick replied. 

Daryl pulled up a lawn chair next to Rick and grabbed a beer out of the cooler. 

“I got a big favor to ask you man.” Daryl said, popping the cap off the bottle.

“I’m listening” replied Rick. 

“I want to go to Carol’s house and grab a few things for her. And I want to get her cell phone. There has to be someone we can call. Someone to come and be with her. It aint right. Her being there all alone.” Daryl mumbled. 

“Well I can help you with part of that brother.” Rick said. “We can go get some clothes, maybe some personal items. But we won’t be able to get her phone.”

“Why the hell not?” Daryl asked. 

“Because it’s in evidence. I really shouldn’t be talking about this, but we found her phone with Sophia. She called 911 before she died. It was still in her hand.”


	3. Chapter 3

As Daryl and Andrea drove up to Carol’s house, he was surprised. The outside was immaculate. If it hadn’t been for the police tape, he never would have guessed it was a crime scene. As he walked to the porch, he noticed a beautiful flower bed of wild flowers. Making their way in the door, they were greeted by Rick in the foyer. 

“Hey guys. It’s really bad in here.” He looked toward Andrea. " If you feel like you can’t handle it, let me know.” Rick said.

Andrea nodded. 

“Alright.” Daryl replied. 

They headed through the living room, towards the hallway that led back to the bedrooms. Daryl couldn’t believe how different it was from the outside. In the house, it was chaos. Furniture was overturned, and there was blood everywhere. 

“Her bedroom is straight in the back there. Come on.” Rick said, leading them through the blood soaked hall. 

Andrea went immediately to Carol’s closet. Gathering some clothes. As Daryl made his way to the vanity in the corner, he noticed a family picture sitting on top. Carol and Sophia were standing on either side of Ed. No one was smiling. He thought it might just be the saddest picture he’d ever seen. 

“Daryl, look and see if you can find any books. Carol always had books with her. I think she’d like to have some when she wakes up. “ Andrea said. 

Daryl began opening the drawers of the vanity. In the bottom drawer, he found a copy of Tom Sawyer. It looked warn and weathered, and he pulled it out, placing it gently in his bag. 

When he looked back into the drawer, he noticed a small notch near the back. Lifting it up, he discovered the drawer had a false bottom. Sadly, he wasn’t surprised. His mom had so many hiding places throughout their house. Years after both of his parents were gone, he and Merle found all sorts of hidden things. Drawings from when they were little, keep sakes they made in school. He knew Carol probably had many buried treasures throughout her home. Keeping Sophia’s memories safe from Ed. 

As he lifted the bottom, he found a small wooden box. It was locked, but he put it in his bag anyways. Whatever it was, it was probably important to Carol. 

After gathering a few things, Andrea and Daryl made their way back to the living room. Daryl’s eyes stopped briefly on Sophia’s open bedroom door. It was a simple room, no toys, no stuffed animals or posters you’d expect in a little girls room. Just blood and death. He shook his head and went out to meet Rick. 

As Andrea and Rick were talking, Daryl dropped down to the flower bed out side the house, picking some beautiful white flowers to put in Carol’s hospital room. 

“I did find an old emergency contact listed on Sophia’s kindergarten registration. It’s for Michonne Pelteier. It says Aunt. It’s worth a shot, right?” Rick asked Andrea. 

They stood in silence as Rick dialed the number, placing his cell on speaker phone.

“Hello?” a voice answered. 

“Hello. My name is Deputy Rick Grimes from the King County sheriff’s department. I’m looking for Michonne Pelteier.”

“Speaking. Although the name is Michonne Redding now. How can I help you Officer?” Michonne replied. 

“I’m afraid I’m calling with some bad news. I got your name and number off of a school registration form for Sophia Peletier. “ Rick said. 

“Oh god. What’s happened?” Michonne said frantically. 

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but Sophia is dead. Her mother, Carol is in intensive care here in Atlanta. I’m afraid I can’t go into more detail over the phone. Would you be willing to come down to the station down here? Carol doesn’t have any next of kin, and she could really use someone here, fighting for her. “ Rick continued. 

“I can be there tonight. I just have to pick up my son first. What about Ed. Where’s Ed? Why isn’t he there with her?” Michonne asked. 

“It’s probably best if we discuss this in person.” Rick said quietly. 

“That bastard. That fucking bastard. I’ll leave Nashville in a few hours. Should be there around 7. Thank you for calling me Deputy.” Michonne said, before hanging up the phone. 

“Listen guys, I’ve got to get down to the station, let the guys know that we found some next of kin. You all alright to take this stuff up to the hospital?” Rick asked.

“Sure thing.” Daryl replied. 

With that, he and Andrea got in her car, making their way to Grady to see Carol. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“You have to come in the room with me Daryl. I can’t do this by myself.” Andrea pleaded. 

“Ok. I don’t mind. I just hope she doesn’t mind.” Daryl replied. 

When they walked into her room, Daryl’s breath caught. She looked awful. So many bruises, so many cords and wires. Again, he was reminded how cruel life could be. Andrea placed the bag of Carol’s clothes on the table and sat down next her, taking Carol’s hand gently. 

As Daryl placed the flowers in a glass in the window, Andrea began talking to Carol. 

“Hey there Carol. I know you probably can’t hear me, but I just wanted to let you know that we called Michonne. She’s gonna be here tonight. Daryl and I, I don’t know if you remember my brother-in-law Daryl, we went to your house and got some things for you.” She said, as Daryl handed her the worn copy of Tom Sawyer. Daryl placed the small wooden box next to the flowers and sat down next to Andrea. 

“Would you hold her hand while I read to her Daryl? I want her to know we are here for her, even if she can’t hear us or see us. I want her to feel us here.” Andrea asked.

Daryl nodded, slowly placing Carol’s hand in his. It fit perfectly inside his. At that moment, he felt the urge to protect her. To keep her safe. 

He quietly whispered, “We won’t let anything like this happen to you ever again. We won’t,” lowering his voice, “I won’t. 

They sat there like that for an hour. With Andrea reading and Daryl caressing Carol’s hand. 

The nurse came in to check Carol’s dressings and take her vitals. Daryl quietly excused himself, thinking he didn’t want to intrude on something so personal. 

“I’m gonna go have a smoke.” He told Andrea, squeezing his shoulder as he walked out of the room. 

Making his way outside, he got his cell phone out. 

He waited for Merle to answer. 

“Hey there baby brother. How’s my wife doing?” Merle asked. 

“She’s holding up ok. I feel so bad for her.” Daryl replied. 

“I’ll be up at the hospital in just a few minutes. Jack forgot his lunch and I had to run it by the school. They are having an assembly with grief counselors. I can’t believe they have to deal with this stuff. Kids shouldn’t have to.” Merle said. 

“Well lucky for them boys, they got a dad like you. They’ll be ok Merle.” Daryl said. 

There was silence on the phone. 

Finally, Merle spoke. 

“Could you stay with Andrea till I get there? She’s the strongest woman I know, but this is hitting her hard.” 

“Of course Merle. Anything you guys need.” Daryl replied. 

After hanging up, Daryl shot a quick text off to Glenn, letting him know he would be out for the day. He asked Glenn if he could handle the portrait session this afternoon alone. 

Daryl knew Glenn would be happy for the chance to shine, and he trusted Glenn to do a good job. Like he expected, Glenn responded with a “hell yeah”. 

Daryl smiled, placing his phone back in his bag. 

Finishing up his cigarette, he headed back through the doors of the hospital. 

When he arrived, he found Rosita and Andrea talking quietly outside of Carol’s room.

“Hey Rosie.” he said as he walked up to them, wrapping her up in a hug.

“Hi D. I was just telling Andrea that they’re going to be waking Carol up today. Andrea told me her sister-in-law is coming down, so the Doctors are going to wait for her. With her, Andrea and the social worker, they will decide the best time to tell Carol what’s happened. She may remember, she may not. We just have to be patient with her. “ She said, looking more at Andrea than Daryl. 

Daryl nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick trip home to take a shower, Daryl met Merle and Andrea at Ty’s Cafe for a quick bite. Andrea had finally taken a nap and she was leaning her head against Merle’s chest when Daryl walked into the diner. 

They ordered and ate in silence. It wasn’t until Tyrese came up that anyone spoke at all. 

“I’m so sorry to hear about Carol, Andrea. I know she is a private lady, but she cares for you. She only worked here 4 months, but she always had lovely things to say about you and Merle.” Ty said. 

“Thank you Tyrese,” Andrea said. 

“If you all need anything, food, a place to hide out, babysitting, you just let me and Karen know. We’d be happy to help.” 

Andrea nodded. 

They tried to pay, but Ty insisted it was on their house.

As they walked to the parking lot, Andrea’s phone rang. It was Rick, informing her that he and Michonne were headed up to the hospital and hoping she could meet them there. One of Merle’s bartenders, Maggie, had offered to pick the boys up after school and take them to a movie, so the Daryl, Merle and Andrea headed up to the hospital. 

When they arrived, they met Rick and Michonne in the waiting room.

Rick introduced the group to Michonne, who immediately wrapped Andrea in a hug. 

“I’m sorry, I know I don’t know you. But thank you for what you did for her. Thank you for being here for her.” Michonne said.

After their hug, the two headed back with Rick to Carol’s room. 

Merle and Daryl grabbed a seat in the waiting room, knowing they could be there for a while. 

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“We stopped her meds hours ago, now its up to Carol when she wakes up. Please feel free to talk to her, make her know you are both here for her. Just push the call button if she starts to wake up. ” Rosita said, as she exited the room. 

Michonne took a seat next to Carol, gently wiping her hair off of her forehead, and placing a kiss. 

“Hey Car. I’m so so sorry.” Michonne said, as she started to break down.

“I should have stayed in touch with you. I should have known something like this was going to happen. I should have helped you. “ She continued through soft sobs. 

Andrea took a seat in the corner, allowing Michonne her moment with Carol. 

After about 45 minutes, Carol’s eyes began to flicker. Andrea moved immediately to the call button to let the nurses know she was waking up. 

Michonne stood next to Carol, taking her hand. 

“Carol, can you hear me?” She asked as Carol’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Chonne?” Carol asked quietly. 

Michonne smiled, tears flowing from her eyes. “Yes, I’m here.” she replied. 

“What happened. Where am I? Where’s Sophia?” Carol asked.

Michonne’s smile vanished as Andrea stepped forward. 

“Hey Carol. Everything’s going to be ok. The doctors are on their way in, they want to talk to you about some things.” Andrea said, taking Carol’s other hand. 

Just then, a doctor entered the room, followed by a social worker and Rosita. 

“Hello Carol. I’m Dr. Stookey and this is Sasha. We have some things we need to talk to you about.” the doctor said. 

 

Carol couldn’t believe what was happening. When she woke up to see Michonne standing over her, she was so surprised. She hadn’t seen here in 6 years. Ed and his brother David didn’t get along, and Ed didn’t approve of his brother marrying a black woman. But Carol adored Michonne. She was funny and smart and independent. She was everything Carol thought she could have been, if Ed hadn’t beaten her down. 

She had heard a couple years ago that Michonne and David had divorced, and she had wished she’d been allowed to stay in touch with her. 

In a moment, her joy of seeing Michonne had faded, leaving her with the feeling that something terrible had happened. 

That’s when Sasha started speaking. There had been a terrible incident. Ed had attacked her and in his cascade of bullets, one had pierced the hallway. On the other side, Sophia had been the collateral damage. They said Soph had called 911 before she had died, saving Carol’s life. 

They told her the police caught up with Ed, and after a short fire fight, they had taken him down. 

Carol was distraught. She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it. Ed had always taken the joy out of her life. And now, in his final act, he took the last happy thing she had left. 

She always thought she could never hate Ed more. But now she knew that was wrong. She was glad he was dead. 

 

Carol cried and screamed. The doctors told her she had to stay still, that she was recovering.

“I want to die.” Carol cried out.

With that, Rosita made a quick move for Carol’s IV, administering a sedative. 

Michonne stroked Carols hair, kissing her on the forehead, reassuring her that everything would be ok. And with that, Carol closed her eyes into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Carol awoke, she was surprised to see a man, sleeping in the corner. As she sat up, she realized it was Andrea’s brother-in-law. Carol cleared her voice.

He woke with a start. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” She said quietly. 

“Right back at you. Andrea asked me to sit with you while she took Michonne back to her house. They are getting you both set up in their pool house.” He replied. “I’m Daryl.”

“I remember seeing you around.” She said softly. 

“I’m real sorry for what happened to you and your little girl. I know you don’t know me that well, but I just want to tell you, Andrea, Merle and me, we are all here for you. For whatever you need. It’s a long road you’ve got a head of you, but you won’t have to do it by yourself. “ He said.

“Thank you Daryl. I appreciate that. It doesn’t feel real. None of this feels real.” She paused. “ Do you have a phone I could use? I need to call Michonne. I need to start planning-“ Carol was cut off by a sudden flow of tears. “I need to plan Sophia’s funeral.” She managed to get out. 

Daryl moved to the chair next to Carol’s bed, taking her hand. She flinched at first, then allowed him to hold her palm gently. 

“You can use my phone, but you don’t have to do that yet. You have some time, some time to grieve. To feel it.” He said, taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to her. 

She took the phone, bringing up the number pad. With a sigh, she looked up at him.

“Do you know her number?” She asked Daryl. 

“I don’t actually, but just call Andrea. I’m sure they are still together. Would you like me to step outside?” He asked.

“Could you stay?” She said quietly. More of a statement than a question. Daryl settled in to the chair, still holding her hand lightly. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Once Andrea and Michonne arrived at the hospital, Daryl told Carol goodbye. 

“I’ve got to check in at work and I have something I can’t get out of tonight. But I’ll come back and see you tomorrow if you’d like.” He said. 

Carol nodded and thanked him for everything he had done for her. 

As Daryl left, Carol couldn’t help but think about the kindness this almost stranger had shown her. Andrea had shown him her music box and the bouquet of Cherokee roses he had placed in her window. He didn’t know her, but somehow he brought two of the only things she loved from the hell hole she had lived in with Ed. 

Carol loved to garden. It was the only passion she had that Ed ever allowed. It wasn’t because it made Carol happy. He let her do it because he wanted his life to look perfect. He made Carol keep the house and the yard immaculate. And it wasn’t just their home. He also made her work out every day. She could have cared less about the way she looked, but he always forced her. She did enjoy running. Ed was too lazy to go out with her and sometimes she and Sophia would just run for miles. 

As Carol thought of Sophia, silent tears started to roll from her eyes. She’d failed her daughter in every way. And now she was gone. 

Andrea grabbed her hand, offering her a silent gesture of solidarity. 

The next few days passed on the same way. Merle, Andrea, Michonne and Daryl taking turns sitting with Carol. She got moved to a step down unit and the doctors said she would probably be getting out next week. 

Andrea and Michonne had fixed up the pool house at the Dixon’s. It would be a little crowded with Carol, Michonne and Andre, but Michonne was determined to make it work. 

She had taken a leave of abscense from Vanderbilt, where she was teaching pre-law. She told Carol she would stay as long as she needed, and had even applied for some jobs at the local community college. 

Michonne and Andrea had handled all of Sophia’s burial arrangements. Carol’s parents had purchased two extra plots before they had died at the quiet little cemetery in town. When Carol’s sister had died, she’d taken one. Now they were going to bury her little girl in the one next to it. Michonne closed her laptop and sighed. It had been a while since she had seen her niece, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. 

She and David had just had Andre, and David had begged Ed to come visit. Ed hated Michonne, but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to come and make her life a living hell. The first night they were there, Ed and David went out to meet some old friends from high school, leaving Carol and Michonne alone with kids. They drank wine and played with little Andre. Sophia loved her aunt Chonne and was stuck like glue to her all night. She begged Michonne to read her her favorite story, Winnie the Pooh. They all fell asleep on the couch, and when David and Ed got home, Ed was shocked to see his little girl wrapped up in Michonne’s arms. 

He grabbed Sophia, ripping her away from Michonne and told Carol to start packing. 

Michonne always knew Ed was a racist prick, but she didn’t know he was a killer. She didn’t think he would hurt Carol and Sophia. 

Willing the memory out of her mind, she went to the bathroom to get ready for the funeral.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol wasn’t going to be released from the hospital before the funeral, but Rosita had made arrangements for her to attend. It was going to be small, just a few of Sophia’s friends, Michonne and her son and the Dixon’s. 

That morning, Michonne and Andre came to pick Carol up. Rosita wheeled her out to the van, helping her get situated before climbing in herself. On the way to the funeral home, no one spoke. It was a somber drive. When they arrived, Merle, Andrea, the kids and Daryl were waiting outside. 

As the pulled up, Rosita got out to get the wheel chair from the back. She opened Carol’s door to help her, but before she could, Daryl had moved in, gently sweeping Carol up and placing her in the chair. He pushed her forward through the doors to the funeral home. When the reached the parlor, Carol raised her hand in a stopping motion. 

“I— I don’t think I’m ready yet,” she whispered. 

Daryl moved around in front the chair, crouching down beside her. “I know this is gonna be the hardest thing you’ve ever done Carol. When we get in there, you can have a few minutes alone if you want. I’ll push you up next to the casket and you can just call for us when you’re ready.” He said quietly. 

Carol nodded. After a few moments, she told him she was ready. He wheeled her through the door. Carol couldn’t breath. As soon as she saw Sophia’s casket, she began to break down. Hearing her sobs, Michonne and Andrea stepped through the door. They followed Daryl and Carol up to the front. Daryl clicked the brake on her wheel chair, moving to the side to squeeze her hand. As he was about to walk away, Carol held on. 

When she tightened her grip, she lost control of her tears. She was sobbing, the most painful and heart wrenching cries. The kind of cries that only a grieving mother can make. Daryl motioned for Andrea and Michonne to come forward. They stood around Carol, holding her as she reached out and held onto the casket. 

Merle and the boys stood in the hallway, with silent tears rolling down Merle’s face. Quietly closing the parlor door, he and the boys began greeting mourners as the entered. 

After a half hour, the funeral director came in and told Carol they would be starting soon. They got Carol to her seat and took their seats quietly around her. The parlor doors open and people began entering. Merle and the boys joined Daryl and Andrea behind Carol and Michonne. As Carol sat there, the whole room began to fill. There were people from Sophia’s school, teachers and students. Acquaintances from church and even some of Ed’s colleagues. Carol was surprised by the outpouring of love for her little girl, but she shouldn’t have been. When they weren’t at home, Sophia was an outgoing, generous little girl. She was smart and funny and well liked by everyone. She was a good athlete and a hard worker. “She was the best daughter in the world” Carol mumbled to herself. 

The service was beautiful, but to Carol it was all a blur. The choir from Sophia’s school sang and Father Gabriel offered kind words on how to remember the beautiful life that had been lost. Just before the service ended, Michonne got up to say a few words. 

“I know many of you do not know me, but I am Michonne, Sophia’s aunt. I wanted to thank you on behalf of our family for coming out today and showing your love for this amazing little girl. Sophia was an absolute joy to be around. One of my favorite memories with my niece is snuggling up on the couch to read Winnie the Pooh with her. In honor of her memory, I’d like to read a passage. 

“If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember.’" Michonne looked Carol in the eyes as she continued, " You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you.”

Carol nodded at Michonne, silently wiping the tears that fell from her face. As she sat there, Andre took her hand. The sweet boy was crying just as much as Carol, but he knew that his aunt needed him. Michonne made her way back to her seat, embracing both of them. 

“Although the family requests privacy at the burial service, you are all invited to attend a remembrance event at the Middle school. Friends and loved ones will be remembering Sophia with her favorite foods and music.” Father Gabriel announced. With that Merle, his sons, Andre, Daryl, Rick and Carl stood. They made their way to the casket. The gently lifted it and made their way out to the hearse. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

After the graveside service, Carol was exhausted. She had cried so much that she was beginning to feel numb. She wanted to go to the school, but she didn’t think she could handle it. 

“Why don’t you and Andre go ahead. I think I need to get back to the hospital anyways.” Carol told Michonne as she hugged Andre. 

“I can drive her back,” said Daryl. 

He made his way to Michonne’s van with Rosita pushing Carol. The ride back to the hospital was as quiet as the ride out. When they arrived, they headed up to Carol’s room. After getting her settled in, Rosita left to talk to Carol’s nurse about getting her a sedative. 

“Will you stay while I sleep? I know it’s a lot to ask, I just don’t want to wake up alone.” Carol said. 

“Sure.” Daryl replied. 

Carol couldn’t quite explain it, but Daryl had a calming effect on her. He was an old soul and a kind person. She wondered what he thought about their fast friendship, if that’s even what it was. She had seen him more in the last week than she had in the 9 years she’d known Andrea and Merle. But she realized, she still didn’t really know him. 

“So Daryl, I want you to tell me about yourself. I realized you’ve been her almost every day, supporting me and I know so little about you.” She said. 

“There’s not much to tell. I’m a photographer. I got to travel a bunch when I first started, but now I mostly stay around Atlanta. It’s a good job.” he replied. 

“That sounds like an amazing job. I took photography in high school and I loved it. I had a little camera for a while, but, Ed, he didn’t like me taking photos.” She said quietly. 

“You should come into the studio some time when you’re feeling better. I’ve got a bunch of old camera’s laying around. You could borrow one and we could go out shooting sometime.” he said. 

“That would be amazing.” As Carol spoke, her eyelids began to droop. Her medicine was kicking in. 

“I don’t want to sound ridiculous Daryl, but I feel like I’ve known you forever. you’re the easiest friend I’ve ever made” Carol said. 

Daryl smiled. It was nice to know that she considered him a friend. 

“Same to you Carol,” He said as she finally dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

When Andrea entered Carol’s hospital room later that night, she was surprised to see Daryl still there. He looked peaceful. He was resting in two chairs at once, with his feet propped up and his head curled down. Rosita mentioned he had been there since they had brought Carol back in. 

She knew it was the wrong time to be thinking this, but she couldn’t help it. Carol and Daryl were good for each other. She knew Carol wasn’t going to be ready to date anyone for a long time, but when she was, Andrea hoped it would be Daryl. He needed someone. He needed someone to understand the pain he had been through as a child. In all the years she’d known him, he’d always been so quiet. So reserved. 

Andrea was as surprised as anyone at the friendship that had started between the two of them. But that was Daryl for you. Just when you thought you had him figured out, he did the opposite. 

She walked over to him, lightly putting her hand on his shoulder to wake him. 

“Hey sleepy head.” She whispered. 

“Hey Andrea” he said groggily. 

“Merle was wondering if you could come by tonight. Carol should be getting out on Monday and he needs your help fixing up a few more things. He tried to recruit the boys, but I think they did more harm than good” Andrea said with a gentle smile. 

“Of course. I’m getting a little sick of hospitals anyways” Daryl mumbled. He began packing up his bag. As he did, Carol woke up. 

“Hey there pretty lady” Andrea smiled. 

“Hi Andrea. You leaving Daryl?” Carol asked.

“Yeah. I’ve gotta go help Merle with a few things, finishing up the pool house for y’all.” Daryl replied.

Looking at her two friends, Carol felt overwhelmed. “Thank you both. And Merle. For all you’re doing for me. I don’t know what I would have done with out you.” Carol said. 

“We know you’d do the same for us, Carol.” Andrea replied. “Since you’re getting out of here on Monday, I thought I’d have Daryl take this stuff out to the house for you, “ Gesturing to the music box and her other personal items. "Also, if you want to make us a list, we can run by your old place and grab you whatever you need.” 

“Honestly, I don’t want anything from that place yet. Some day, I’ll go back and get some of Sophia’s things, but I’m just not ready yet. Do me a favor and hand me that box.” Carol said. 

Daryl grabbed the box from its place on the window seal, handing it to Carol. 

“There should be a necklace in my bag of personal effects. It’s a key.” Carol said to Andrea, pointing to a plastic bag on the counter. 

With the key, Carol opened the small box. The music didn’t play anymore. She took out a huge wad of money, with Andrea and Daryl both looking shocked. 

“I had been saving up for a while. I was going to try to make a run for it.” Carol said with regret, acknowledging the money. 

She handed it to Andrea. “Could you and Michonne just buy me some clothes? I don’t care what they look like, anything is fine.”

Andrea nodded, taking the money from Carol. 

“I’m just gonna walk Daryl out real quick, I’ll be right back. You want anything Carol?” Andrea asked. 

“No thank you. See you tomorrow Daryl.” Carol said, a statement more than a question.

He nodded and walked out the door behind Andrea. 

When they got to his bike, Andrea took the small wooden box out of Carol’s bag and placed the money back inside.

“I’ll buy her clothes. She may need this money later. But you never saw this Daryl Dixon.” Andrea said, narrowing her eyes with a smile. 

“I wouldn’t tell a soul.” He smiled. 

With that, he packed up his bike and hit the road to Merle’s house. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Merle and Andrea lived on a beautiful farm. 50 acres of beautiful Georgia scenery. They had bought the property when Daryl had just started interning and had fallen in love immediately. The house was in ruin, but they took their time putting it back together.

Every corner of that house had a little bit of Merle in it. Andrea joked that it was is one true love. After they finished the main house, Andrea insisted on putting in a pool. 

When Daryl finally started making money working for Dale, he enlisted his brother for a little property of his own. On the far southern corner of the property, there was a beautiful wooded area with a creek running through it. 

Daryl and Merle built a small, two bedroom cabin that Daryl lived in for 8 years. When he finally took over the business from Dale, he got an apartment in the city. He hadn’t officially lived in the cabin for years, but he still went out on weekends, just to relax and shoot. 

He knew it was selfish, but he was glad Andrea had volunteered the pool house instead of his cabin for their new guests. It was his place, his fortress of solitutude. Some of his best photographs had been developed in the dark room there and he wasn’t ready to share it just yet. 

He pulled his bike onto the dirt path and made his way inside. He wasn’t sure why, but he decided yesterday he was going to stay out here for a while. Being at the hospital with Carol had got him thinking. Life was short and he had missed enough time with his brother and nephews. He wanted to be close by and to get to know them better, and he couldn’t think of a better way. He hadn’t decided what to do with his city apartment, but he would figure it out. 

He walked around the room, removing the sheets and cloths that protected his furniture from dust. He threw the coverings into a basket and headed into the bathroom to put them in the washer. He went into the basement to turn the power on. After getting the washer going, he headed up to the main house to meet Merle. 

He walked in only to be immediately tackled by the boys. 

“Hey guys!” Daryl said, sweeping them into a hug. 

“Hey Uncle D!” Jack said with a smile. 

“Where’s your dad, i’m supposed to be helping him with a project.” Daryl asked. 

“He’s out in the pool house. Sophia’s mom is going to be living out there.” Charlie replied. 

“Yeah, I heard. You boys need to make sure she’s doing ok, and be real nice to her and her family. “ Daryl said, heading out to meet Merle by he pool. 

“Hey there baby brother” Merle growled. “ I got two more dressers and a table to put together, you mind grabbing a screw driver?”

Daryl nodded and got to work, assembling the new dresser for Carol. 

“So I was thinking about moving back into my old cabin for a little bit. I’m getting a little sick of the city and I just wanna relax for a little bit.” Daryl said nervously. 

“Oh really. And it wouldn’t have anything to do with Carol moving in to our pool house now would it?” Merle asked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Why would I care if Carol is living out here?” Daryl asked.

“Never mind.” Merle said,” Help me get this thing inside.” 

After an hour, the pool house was looking great. They had turned the small den area into a nice room for Andre. Carol and Michonne would be sharing the only official bedroom, but it was quite large and for a little while, Michonne insisted it was more than enough. 

Daryl was actually pretty impressed by all the work Merle had gotten done on his own. Daryl ran out to his bike to grab Carol’s bag. When he entered the bedroom, he wasn’t sure if he should unpack them or not. In the end, he put her clothes in a neat pile at the end of the bed, placing the small box on the nightstand. 

He couldn’t help but think about what Merle had said earlier. He didn’t want to admit it, but Carol being here did affect his decision to move into his old cabin. He couldn’t quite explain what he was feeling. He knew he wasn’t “falling in love” but he wasn’t sure exactly what was happening. He felt a connection to Carol. He’d spent a lot of time with her while she was in the hospital, and he still wanted to know more. She was interesting and smart, and he could tell she had this big voice and big ideas, but that she had been silenced for so long. 

The only thing that really bothered him about all this was that Merle had already seen it. Daryl didn’t want to creep Carol out. He knew she was living through hell right now and the last thing she needed was him sniffing around her. But he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to support her. He just didn’t know why.


	8. Chapter 8

After what seemed like hours of instructions and paperwork, Carol was finally released from the hospital. She still had to have a physical therapist for her leg and needed to continue to rest, but Dr. Stookey was confident she’d be making a “full recovery”. She almost laughed when he’d said that. Her life was so many things right now, but full wasn’t one of them. It was the opposite. She felt cold and empty. She missed Sophia. 

As they pulled onto Andrea and Merle’s property, Carol couldn’t help but feel a little peace. It was beautiful. The sun was peaking through the trees as they made their way down the winding private road that led up to the house. As Michonne was driving, something caught Carol’s eye. Just through the trees, she could see Daryl. He was standing outside a log cabin, hanging sheets on a line. When she saw him, she felt a small smile in the corner of her mouth. Her friends were the only good thing to come out of this ugly situation she found herself in. 

Daryl was a nice guy. He was quiet. He preferred to listen rather than to hear himself talk. Carol was surprised by how much that comforted her. Ed had never shut up. He was right about everything in his own mind and he just loved to hear himself talk. Daryl was thoughtful and kind. Merle too. She was so happy to be around men who didn’t act like assholes all the time. 

As the pulled up to the house, Merle, Andrea and the boys were all outside waiting for her. Merle helped Carol into her wheel chair, then began to push her around back to the pool house. Michonne, Andrea and the boys all followed. When they finally made it inside, Carol was shocked. It was beautiful. Although she was excited to be out of the hospital, she was exhausted. She quietly asked Merle if he could help her get into bed. Merle lifted her carefully, placing her gently in the bed. 

“Thank you, Merle.” Carol said with a genuine smile. 

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

When Carol awoke, she could tell that it was later. The sun was still up, but just barely. From the living room, she could hear the laughter of boys. Without thinking, she sat up to get out of bed. Pain ripped through her stomach as she screamed out. 

The bedroom door burst open. There was Daryl, frantically looking for the light switch before making his way over to the bed. 

“Carol, Carol whats wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked. 

“I tried to sit up. So stupid. I heard laughing so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I’m fine Daryl, I promise.” Carol said. 

“Come on Carol. Let me check your stitches. If you ripped them we’ll have to call Rosita.” Although Carol didn’t really love the idea of him seeing her so fully exposed, she knew he was right. 

She lifted her shirt so he could check. Daryl had been in the hospital almost every day, but he hadn’t seen the full extent of what Ed had done. Carol’s stomach was a blur of yellow and purple. He tried to hide his shock.

“I know. It isn’t pretty.” Carol said. 

Daryl carefully examined her stitches. “They look alright to me. Next time you wanna get up, just yell.” He said as she pulled her shirt down over her bruises and scars, his fingers lightly grazing her stomach.

“You ready to get up?” Daryl asked, staring into her eyes. She nodded. He slipped his arms under her and gently lifted her into the wheelchair. 

“Where to Madam?” He asked in a terrible british accent. 

Carol smiled. “The living room.” 

As he pushed her out, Carol got a full view of the chaos inside. Merle was chasing the boys around, including Andre, acting like a monster. The boys were laughing hysterically. Andre darted in front of Carol, barely missing her leg. Daryl shot him a glance but Carol just smiled. She was glad the fun didn’t stop just because she’d come in. It was nice to be distracted from the sadness that was ebbing in. 

Andre had just tackled Merle when Andrea and Michonne came in. 

“Hey everyone,” Michonne announced. “Dinner is served!”. 

The boys took off running to the patio, while Andrea carefully pushed Carol’s wheel chair outside. They had set up a lovely dinner on the patio for everyone, a sort of “Welcome Home” celebration. As Andrea positioned Carol’s wheelchair at the end of the table, Daryl took the seat to her right. 

Andrea passed around the food, everyone taking their own. As they settled in, Carol tapped her fork against her sweet tea. 

“I’d like to say a few words, if I may.” Carol asked, looking to Andrea and Merle.

“Go right ahead,” said Merle with a smile. 

“I just want to say, thank you to everyone for all the help you’ve given me over the past few weeks. I never could have imagined this would happen. If Sophia was anything, she was an optimist. I don’t know how she managed it, but she found the light in every situation. So in her honor, my toast is to all of you-“ She looked right at Daryl. “-For being the light in my darkness.”

“Hear hear,” said Michonne. 

“Cheers!,” said Andrea. 

As they ate, Carol took a moment to look around the table. She didn’t know how she was going to get through the pain of losing Sophia, or if she would ever feel whole again, but she knew that she’d be doing it with these people at her side. They were her family now. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The next day, Carol officially began Physical Therapy to get her leg back up to full use. She and Michonne sat waiting over coffee for the therapist to arrive. When they heard a knock on the door, Michonne made her way over. 

She opened the door with a smile. “Hello, I’m Michonne,” she said, offering her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Maggie Greene. I’m here for Carol,” she replied. 

“Right this way.” Michonne led Maggie into the small eating area, where Carol was sitting in her wheelchair. 

“You must be Carol. I’m Maggie. It’s nice to meet you.” Maggie smiled. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m glad you’re here. I’m already sick of being in this chair.” Carol said with a laugh. 

“Well, since this is our first appointment, we will spend a little bit of time going over routines and coming up with your plan-“ she said. "But I just want to say this before we get started. PT can be frustrating. Sometimes it takes longer than you want or expect. It’s not just physical, it’s emotional. Just know that I’ve done this with a lot of people, and if you keep at it, it will be worth it.” 

After a brief discussion on safety and the importance of doing the exercises, Carol and Maggie started. They weren’t going to try anything crazy today. Just some simple leg exercises so Maggie could gauge Carols pain level. By the end of the session, Carol was exhausted. She hadn’t realized just how broken her body had been. 

“You did great tonight Carol. I bet I’ll be out of your hair before you know it,” Maggie laughed. “And I’d like you to get in the pool as much as you can. Don’t go in alone, and for a little bit, I’d like you to use a flotation device.” 

Carol smiled. “I’m sure there are some arm floaties around here I can put on.”

Maggie chuckled. “The weightlessness will be a great way for us to get your leg back in shape. You didn’t have significant nerve or bone damage, but the muscle is atrophied. I’ve left you some papers you can read over about leg wounds, there are a couple of websites on there too. If you have any questions at all, you call me. My number is on that paper.”

“Thank you Maggie,” she replied.

“Ok. I’d like you to do some pool time over the next 2 days and I’ll be back on Thursday for our appointment.” With that, Maggie headed out. 

Carol had never felt so tired. She wanted to take a nap, but Michonne wasn’t here. Carol didn’t think she could get into the bed by herself, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do. She wheeled herself into the little bedroom, heading for the night stand. She took her little broken music box into her lap. When she opened it, she was surprised to see all of her money tucked inside. She swore she had given it to Andrea to help with the costs, but there it was.

If only she had gotten away with Sophia. They could have taken that money and ran. She could have asked anyone for help. But she didn’t, and everything that happened since was her fault. Carol felt overcome with emotion. She sat in her chair, heaving tears. “Oh Sophia.” she cried out. Suddenly, Ed’s face flashed in her mind, and she was filled with rage. She threw the music box against the wall, and it shattered into a hundred splintered pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your extremely kind words and encouragement. It is so greatly appreciated! I've got a lot more of this lined up, so I just hope you all keep reading it!


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl had just finished developing some old film he’d found in the cabin when Glenn called. There was something about the process of developing that Daryl loved, watching your images come to life before your eyes. 

“Hey Glenn. What’s up?” he asked.

“We have a problem Daryl. The Miller Homestead, you know the one we booked for that fragrance ad? They’ve cancelled on us.” he said frantically. 

“Shit.” 

“Shit is right, dumbass. But, because I’m a genius, I already have a solution. Why don’t we use your cabin? It still has the rustic elegance we were looking for and we don’t have to worry about anyone canceling,” Glenn said, obviously pleased with himself. 

“You know, that just may work. Do me a favor, grab the equipment and my lap top and meet me out here as soon as you can. Let’s get some test shots.” 

Daryl hung up the phone with Glenn and when back into the dark room. His images were hanging to dry. The mystery roll was from the twins first day at school. As he went through the photos, he finally saw her. Seated at a small table with the boys, there was Sophia. She was small and beautiful and smiling at the camera with the other kids. Daryl left the photos, his heart a little heavier, and made his way outside to get ready for Glenn. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Carol had been keeping up with her PT, both in sessions with Maggie, and in the pool with Michonne. Her leg was making progress, but her heart, that was another story. She could finally walk a little bit, but she felt useless. Everyone was so accommodating, and Carol felt inadequate. She wanted to do something with her time, but Andrea insisted that she just rest. Carol was going crazy. 

On top of that, the pool house was beginning to feel small. She felt terrible that Michonne had uprooted her entire life to be with her. Michonne had begun teaching down at the community college, and she assured Carol over breakfast that she didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

“I know you feel like you interrupted our lives Carol, but it isn’t true. Moving here has been great for Andre and I. He loves being close to you and so do I. But I do think we could all use some more space. Once you feel up to the challenge, maybe we will look for somewhere else to live. But in the mean time, we are happy to be here.” Michonne assured her. 

Carol wished it made her feel better, and it did in a way. But she still felt like a burden. Maybe after all these years, Ed was right. Maybe she was useless. 

Michonne gathered Andre and they headed out for the day, leaving Carol on her own. 

She did a little foot exercise that Maggie recommended and then took a break. She decided to test her limits and see if she could walk from her chair out to the patio. She took the steps slowly, using the wall as an extra support. Maggie had left her a cane, but she was determined to make it on her own. She had just made it out the door when she saw Daryl walking up, camera bag across his shoulder and hair blowing in his face. As she went to take another step, her balance gave out, sending her tumbling into the patio furniture, ribs first. 

Daryl threw down his bag and ran over. 

“Carol, what are you doing out here by yourself? You’re supposed to call if you need help.” He said, bending down to help her up.

She burst into tears, holding her side that was searing with pain. “I just wanted to do something by myself. I feel like I’m in a cage. I can’t go anywhere alone or do anything for myself. It’s exactly how I felt when Ed was alive. I just want this nightmare to be over. I don’t want to be a burden on anyone anymore. If I’m going to be useless forever, I just want to do it alone.” She cried. 

“Carol, you’re not a burden. Everyone here cares about you. But I understand what you’re saying about independence." He continued quietly, " If you’re ready to get up, I have an idea.” 

Carol nodded, wiping the tears from her face, before slipping an arm around Daryl’s neck. He placed her in the chair and ran back to grab his bag. 

“I brought you some camera’s. This one is film, and this one is digital, I wasn’t sure what you were familiar with. I thought if Maggie approved it, we could go out and shoot sometime, just around the farm here. 

Carol was touched. “I’ve shot on both, but I’d like to learn the real way, so maybe film first?” 

“That’s my girl.” Daryl said with a smile. “Look,” he continued, “We are having a shoot down at my cabin tomorrow. Why don’t we have Merle bring you down there and you can see what it’s all about. Hell, you may even learn something.” 

She smiled. “Thank you Daryl. That would be amazing.” 

“If you wanna see some of the set-up, I’d get there around 6. We are catching that early morning glow. The shoot will probably go until about 9. Now if you’ll let me, I’ll help you back inside and we can look over these cameras together.” 

Carol nodded. Daryl picked her up and carried her into the pool house. As they sat going over the differences of the camera’s, Carol couldn’t help but feel excited. She was ready to learn something new. Maybe she could prove Ed wrong after all. 

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Carol awoke bright and early the next morning. It had been a long time since she was this excited about anything. She got dressed slowly and made her way out of her room. Today she decided to use the cane Maggie had left her. She didn’t want to use it forever, but it was much better than the wheel chair. Daryl had arranged for Merle to drive her out to the cabin in his beat up gator. 

As Carol made her way to the front of the main house, she saw him waiting with a smile.

“Mornin’” Merle proclaimed. “I made you some coffee. I didn’t know how you take it, so I brought some cream and sugar.”

“Thank you Merle. I take it black.” She replied.

“You’re tougher than me.” he said with a laugh. “Sorry this old thing is a mess. I mostly just use it for driving around the property. It will be a bumpy ride out to Daryl’s, so you just holler if I’m going to fast.”

Carol nodded and they set off. There was something magical about the farm in the morning. The birds were singing and the sun was just coming up. It felt like a fairytale. 

When they pulled up outside Daryl’s cabin, Carol was surprised. There were two big lights with huge soft boxes in front of the porch. Under a small tent, Carol saw Daryl and Glenn, hovering behind a monitor, engrossed in conversation with another man. In another tent, there were a few models getting their hair and make up done. Daryl saw Merle and Carol out of the corner of his eye and headed towards them. 

“Good morning, baby brother.” Merle said playfully. 

“Hey Merle. Hi Carol. “ he replied.

“Good morning. This is quite the production. Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked.

“I think for this first one, maybe you should just watch. If you have any questions, feel free to ask myself or Glenn. If you wanna come over, I’ll introduce you. “He said. 

“Would you mind if I used the restroom first?” Carol asked, embarrassed.

“Of course, I’ll take you in real quick.” 

Merle said his goodbyes as Daryl lead Carol into the cabin. When she walked through the door, the view wasn’t what she expected. The far wall was all glass. From the outside, it looked like a rustic log cabin. But inside, it was flooded with light. It was open and airy.

“Wow. This is stunning Daryl. Did you and Merle build this yourselves?” she asked.

“We did. It took about 8 years but we were pretty happy with how it turned out. I’ve gotta get back outside. Will you be ok?” he asked.

“Of course. Just point me towards the bathroom.”

“It’s down the hall. Second door on the right.”

“Thanks.” 

Daryl headed outside as Carol slowly made her way to the hall. She couldn’t help but feel impressed by this house. Daryl wasn’t just creative, he was practical. Everything about the cabin layout made sense. As she got to the hall, she stopped to admire some of his work adorning the walls. There were photos of Merle and Andrea, of beautiful landscapes, of artistic expression. She was floored. She knew he was good, but she didn’t know he was this good. Carol suddenly felt like she had lucked into the opportunity of a lifetime. At the end of the hall, there was a small black and white photo. An older gentlemen sporting a bucket hat and a wispy beard stood with his arm around Daryl. Daryl was looking at the camera, but this man was looking at Daryl. There was pride in his eyes, like a father seeing his son as a man for the first time.

As she got to the end of the hall, Carol realized she had now forgotten completely which room the bathroom was. She decided she’d give the first door a shot. 

“What’s behind mystery door number 1,” she mumbled to herself as she turned the nob. Once inside, she could see photos hanging from a drying line. They were of Merle’s sons. Carol admired the pictures, slowly walking down the line. Then, her breath caught. 

Suddenly, she was staring at Sophia. She was laughing at a table. Carol thought it must of been her first day of school. She stared silently as tears began to roll down her face. 

“Carol?” he said, his voice quiet and gentle. 

“I”m sorry Daryl. I wasn’t snooping, I just forgot which door you said.” she replied, wiping her face. 

“It’s ok. I’m sorry you saw that. I should have told you. I found some old rolls of film and developed them.”

“Dont apologize Daryl. I don’t think I have a picture where she looks this happy. Do you think I could have a copy.?”

“Of course. I actually have something else to show you, follow me.”

He lead her out to the living room and opened his lap top. 

“I found this while you were still in the hospital. I thought you might want to see it someday.” 

Carol was stunned. Here was yet another capture of Sophia’s bright eyes. Carol was in the background, looking down at her. 

“Daryl, you don’t know what this means to me.” She said through soft tears. 

“This is why I love being a photographer. To share these moments, these human moments with people. I think that’s why you’ll love this job too Carol.” 

They sat quietly for a moment, taking in Sophia. 

“Alright, you ready? We’ve got a photo shoot to get to.” 

“Let’s go.” she replied. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Daryl led Carol out and got her situated under the tent. 

“Carol, I’d like to introduce you to my assistant, Glenn.”

“Nice to meet you Carol. I heard you’ve been bitten by the old photo bug.” Glenn said. 

“I have indeed. I’m just lucky Daryl let me tag along.” she replied earnestly. 

“We’re lucky to have you here. A fresh perspective is always welcomed.” 

Once the shoot got started, Carol was even more impressed with Daryl. He seemed to be able to see the most beautiful angles for each model. What seemed like subtle movements produced magical results. 

“I can’t imagine having that much talent.” she said to Glenn from behind the monitor. 

“It’s not just talent. Photography is a lot of work. Sure, there is a raw component to it, but it’s technical too. That’s what I love the most about it.” he said. 

“How long have you been working for Daryl?” she asked. 

“Most of my adult life. Daryl really saw in me what I couldn’t see about myself. I’ve been able to learn so much through working for him. He’s the kind of guy that just has to help people. It’s in his core.”

“I get that.” Carol said. “I mean, he’s done so much for me in the month I’ve known him.”

As Glenn and Carol talked, she saw Michonne pull up on the gator with Maggie in tow. 

“Hi Carol. I got here a little early for our appointment so Michonne and I decided to come and check out the excitement. I’ve never been to a photo shoot before!” Maggie said. 

Carol introduced Glenn to Maggie and Michonne just as Daryl called a wrap. Glenn and Michonne were talking quietly about their love of the Atlanta Braves when Maggie spoke to Carol. 

“Carol, I have to say, I’m so proud of you. You have been fighting so hard to put yourself back together.”

“Thanks Maggie. I couldn’t have done it without you. I’m starting to feel human again. I’d like to ditch this cane though. It makes me feel old.” Carol laughed. 

“I don’t think you’ll need it much longer. Today’s exercise is going to be in the pool. Whenever your ready, we’ll head up to the house.” she said. 

Carol said her goodbyes, thanking Glenn and Daryl profusely for allowing her to watch. Daryl told her he’d meet her up at the house later, and they’d take some photos together. 

Excited, Carol climbed into the Gator with Michonne and Maggie. As they were pulling out, she heard Daryl call her name. 

“Carol!” he said, running out from the house. “I want you to have this. I’ll bring the other one out later.” He smiled as he handed her the photo of Soph from his dark room. 

Holding it tightly in her hands, they made their way to the main house.


	10. Chapter 10

When Daryl and Glenn finally made their way up to the house, they found nearly everyone outside in the pool. The kids were splashing around in the deep end, while Michonne and Andrea were relaxing with drinks at the waters edge. In the center of the pool were Maggie and Carol. Daryl’s breath caught when he saw her in the pool. She was laughing with Maggie as they bobbed up and down in the water, her sun hat flopping around on her head. Maggie caught their eye first. 

She smiled at Glenn. Daryl turned to see him smile back, a little pink creeping into his cheeks. Daryl smiled. Glenn hadn’t had the best life and he was like a little brother to him. It was nice to see him happy. 

“Is the pool open for recreation yet?” Daryl asked jokingly. 

“It sure is” Maggie replied. “We are done for the day Carol!”. 

“Good, because that raft is calling my name." Carol made her way to the side of the pool and with the help of Andrea, got onto the raft. 

“Maggie, you should stay for a while, if you don’t have anywhere else to be. Merle’s cooking out tonight and we have enough food to feed half of the county.” Andrea called out. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to.” Maggie smiled. She made her way over to the girls, who poured both her and Carol some tea. 

Maggie took a big sip and nearly choked. 

“That’s my special recipe. It’s called, “I’m a single mom who works full time’” Michonne laughed. 

“Are you gentlemen going to join us or just stand on the sidelines?” Andrea asked, noticing Daryl through the lens of his camera. 

“How about it?” Glenn asked Daryl. 

“Alright man." Daryl said, placing his camera into his bag. " There’s extra trunks in the pool house. They may be a little big on you, but they should work.” Daryl replied. 

Soon everyone was laughing and having a good time. Michonne had put on some music and the kids laughed and played. Carol felt so relaxed and grateful. 

Merle came out onto the patio with a huge plate of steaks. 

“Honey, Rick just called, he and Carl are on their way over.” Merle called to Andrea. 

As the day went on, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Merle was cooking and singing. Maggie and Glenn were talking quietly in a corner of the pool. Andrea and Michonne got out to help Merle get things ready for dinner. Soon it was just Carol and Daryl. Carol was floating lazily on a raft talking about her favorite music. 

“I can’t help it if I love Willie Nelson. He’s one of the greatest song writers of our time. Plus he smoked pot on the roof of the White House. I mean, come on. How do you top that?” Carol said with a smile. 

“I’m not criticizing. Willie is one of the greats. My mom used to love him. Her favorite was always ‘Georgia on my Mind’”.” He said. “But me, I’m more of a Pancho and Lefty kind of guy.”

Carol smiled. “I used to have it all on vinyl, but-“ she stopped herself. Why did she have to bring Ed into this wonderful moment. She didn't want to ruin it. “But they’re gone now.”

Daryl understood what Carol wasn't saying. Her prick of a husband was probably the reason they were gone. “There’s a great little record store in town, we should go check it out sometime.” Daryl said. He didn’t want to be forward, but he desperately wanted her to say yes. He just hoped she couldn’t see it in his eyes.

“That would be amazing.” she replied.

Soon, Rick and Carl had arrived. Dinner was almost ready, so they decided they’d wait and do a little night swimming afterwards. Carl came up and greeted Carol with a big hug, and so did Rick. 

“It’s really nice to see you here Carol. It seems like you’re doing well.” Rick said.

“I really am. I mean it’s not great. But it’s better than I ever could have imagined.” she replied. 

“It will take some time. Sometimes when you live through something like that, when you’ve seen the things we’ve seen, it’s hard to come back. But you can. And you will. If you ever need anything, or even just someone to talk to, know that you can talk to me. I have an idea of what grief feels like.” he said somberly. 

Rick’s wife Lori had died a few years ago. Lori and Rick had been high school sweethearts. He was the quarterback and she was the cheerleader. They had the life everyone always dreamed of. She was a teacher and he was a cop. They had a beautiful son and everything seemed perfect. One night, Lori was coming home from Parent/Teacher conferences when Rick got a call. He was one of the first on the scene, and when he saw her car crumpled, he broke down in the middle of the road. She had been hit by a drunk driver and killed. 

“Does the pain ever go away, Rick?” She asked. 

“It doesn’t. But you just make room for it. I’ll always have Lori in my heart, just like you’ll always have Sophia. We could spend all day talking about the things we could have done differently, but in the end, the truth is we’re alive. We have to keep on living.” Rick squeezed her hand. “ I’m going to go see if Merle could use a hand. Remember, if you ever need to talk, you call me.” 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

After dinner, Maggie excused herself. 

“Sorry everyone, but I’ve got to call it a night. I’ve got an early appointment tomorrow.” She continued, “Thank you all so much for your hospitality.”

“I hope when Carol’s done that won’t be the last we see of you Maggie. “ Merle said kindly. 

She reassured him it wouldn't be as hugged Carol and told her she’d see her at the end of the week. Just then, Glenn spoke up. 

“I’ll walk you out,” he said with a smile. 

As they made their way to the car, Carol couldn’t help but smile too. Daryl caught her eye. 

“I think there may be something brewing there.” She said. 

“I think you may be right. Glenn’s a reserved guy, but anyone could see that smile from a mile away.” Daryl replied. “Sorry we didn’t get to take any pictures. Would you be up for it tomorrow? I could meet you around 9, we could take the gator around and just photograph some stuff here on the farm.”

“That sounds great. I’m exhausted now anyways” She smiled. 

“Maybe afterwards, we can grab some food and check out that record store, if you aren’t too wiped out.” he said hopefully.

“It’s a date!” She said. Suddenly, the weight of those words hit her, and the same pink that had taken Glenn’s cheeks creeped into hers. “I mean, it’s a plan.” She said with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Alright.” He replied with a knowing smile. 

As Merle cleared the plates, Michonne and Andrea rounded up the kids. Carl had asked to stay the night, so the boys were all camping out in the back yard. Andrea started a small bonfire as Michonne and Rick set up the tent for the kids. Carol watched them laughing with one another just as Rick got tackled by all four boys. 

With a smile from ear to ear, Carol stood, the full weight of the day hitting her. She was exhausted. Daryl stood with her, carefully following her into the pool house, making sure she didn’t fall over. When they got to the door, she turned to face him. 

“I just want to thank you, Daryl. For everything you’re doing for me. It’s been a long time since I’ve experienced this kind of encouragement, and I really appreciate it.” 

“Don’t gotta thank me," he replied. “ It’s been real nice getting to know you.”

Before she knew it, Carol leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. She surprised herself and him. “Good night Daryl," she said, almost a whisper. 

“Good night to you too.” He whispered back with a smirk. 

 

As he made the long walk back to his cabin, he felt delirious. He knew it was a dangerous game he was playing, but he couldn’t help it. Everything about Carol inspired him. She was strong and capable. She was working through her guilt and her self doubt, and he knew she’d be coming out stronger on the other side. When she kissed his cheek, it was like a thousand sparklers went off all around them. 

When he walked in the door, he grabbed his camera out of his bag and a beer out of the fridge. While Carol had been floating in the pool, he snapped a few quick shots while she wasn’t looking. He hooked his camera up to his lap top and pulled up the images. 

Her legs still had faint bruises, but they had began to fade. In the picture, Carol was floating in the middle of the pool. She was laughing and looking towards Michonne, her wispy hair peaking out of her sun hat. Her blue eyes sparkled with the reflection of the water. He fell asleep on the couch, staring into her eyes, imagining that she was smiling just for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Carol heard a soft knock on the front door of the pool house. Michonne and Andre had already gone to take Carl home, and she was in the bathroom. 

“Carol?” Daryl called out. 

“Come on in. I’m just finishing up in here. I’ll be right out.” She replied. 

Daryl made his way to the sofa and sat down. On the coffee table, he noticed a huge file folder. Peeking out of the folder was a picture. He knew he shouldn’t snoop, but his curiosity got the better of him. Opening the file, he saw a bunch of documents. At the end of the stack were photos. Photos of the crime scene. Suddenly, everything that had happened to Carol hit him all over again. He closed the folder and willed the images out of his mind. He was determined to make a great day for her.

Carol came out of the bathroom looking stunning. She was dressed simply, sporting cut off shorts and a Ramones T-shirt, her smile shining. 

“I’m ready for my close up,” She laughed, showing off her T-shirt.

Daryl’s mind flashed to the image of Carol in the pool. There was that smile, and this time, it was for him. He smiled back. 

“Let’s get going then!”. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

They drove around the farm, stopping to take pictures of flowers, the house, just about anything. After an hour or so, Carol sat down, exhausted in the gator. 

“I think I’m about ready for that food you promised me.” She laughed. 

“Alright. How about Ty’s, he’d love to see you.”

“That would be nice,” She replied. When they got back to the house, she went in for a few minutes to freshen up. When she came back out, Daryl was standing against Merle’s old truck, smoking a cigarette. 

“Our chariot awaits…” he joked. 

“It beats this old gator!” Carol laughed. She made her way to the side of the truck. 

“Uh oh. I may need a little help with this. I haven’t quite mastered stairs yet.” She told Daryl. 

Daryl came around. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and he slid his arms around her. Feeling his hands against her skin, electricity shot through her body. He lingered there a moment, her arms around him, his face close to hers. 

“All set?,” he asked. 

She could feel his breath on her lips. He smelled like summer and tobacco, his scent engulfing her. She felt a little light headed. Unable to speak she just nodded. He threw a cavalier smile her way and closed the door. 

They made their way into town blaring Johnny Cash and singing at the top of their lungs. Carol hadn’t had this much fun in a very long time. She pushed the feelings of guilt down, and allowed herself to have a good time. 

When they arrived at Ty’s, he was on her faster than she could even say hello. 

“Carol, it’s so good to see you.” He said with a smile. 

“It’s good to see you too Ty. I’ve been meaning to get in here for a while now, but I just started getting out and about.” 

Ty seated them at the back booth and brought out both of their favorites. As they were finishing up, Ty came to collect their plates. 

“I don’t want to interrupt, but I want to tell you Carol, if you need a job, you know you can always have this gig back. I know it’s not much, but I wanted you to know that there will always be a place for you here.” 

“That’s kind of you Ty. I haven’t really thought about what my next step will be, but I promise you’ll be the first to know.” She smiled at him. 

Ty leaned down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Daryl felt a pang of jealousy, even though he knew it was just a moment between two friends. 

Carol squeezed Ty's hand as he made his way back to the counter. She couldn’t believe that she had ever felt so alone. Ever since Sophia died, she had realized that she was surrounded by so many people who loved her and cared about her. She wished she could have been living this life with her daughter. But she knew in her heart what she had to do. She had to make Sophia proud. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

After lunch, they headed down to the record store. The door opened with the ding of a small bell. The store smelled like vinyl and pachouli. Carol and Daryl were greeted by a woman in the back corner of the store. She smiled at Daryl. 

“Daryl Dixon, as I live and breath. Where have you been hiding?” The woman laughed and walked towards Daryl, embracing him. 

“Hey Patricia, how have you been?” Daryl said. 

“I’ve been good. Otis and I were just talking about you the other day. I found something when I was cleaning out the back room. I was gonna give it to Merle to pass along to you, but fate intervened, like the universe usually does.” Patricia moved behind the counter, her long skirt swaying. In no time, she was coming back out with a photograph. 

“Oh my god.” Daryl said with embarrassment. “Where did you dig this up?”. 

Patricia laughed. "I found it in a box back there. It used to be on the wall behind the counter.”

She handed the photograph to Daryl. Carol peered over his shoulder. In the photograph was a teen-aged Daryl, maybe 19. He had an old super 8 camera in his hands, black Ray Ban’s hiding his eyes and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

“Oh my, “ said Carol. “Look at you. What a rockstar.” 

Daryl laughed. “I thought I was. When I first started working for Dale, I’d spend every spare dime I had here at the shop. Sometime Otis would even let me do work in exchange for albums.” 

“You’ve gotta run in the back and say hi to Otis, Daryl. He’d be rotten if he found out you were here and ya didn’t say hi.” Patricia said. 

Daryl made his way into the back, while Carol slowly began to look around. 

“I’m Patricia by the way, “ she said, extending her hand to Carol. 

“I’m Carol. It’s nice to meet you.” she replied. 

“So Miss Carol, are you looking for any music in particular today?” she asked. 

“Actually I am. I used to have quite the collection of Willie Nelson albums. Well, they belonged to my daddy, but he left them to me when he died. I, uh, lost them a while back, so I’m just trying to start again,” Carol explained. 

“Well lets see what we’ve got here. I don’t sell too much Willie on vinyl. Now that so many artists are actually producing it again, mostly we sell new releases here. But we’ve got a decent used selection.” 

Patricia lead Carol to the front of the store, to the used section. “I’ve been on Otis for months to get these more organized, but he says he likes people to have to look through all the albums to find what they’re looking for. He’s convinced that some of his greatest music discoveries were pure chance.” Patricia laughed. 

They began sorting through the albums. Patricia had pulled up two stools, and the women were laughing and pulling out more records when Daryl and Otis emerged from the back. Just as they were looking through through a dusty pile, Patricia cried out. “Oh Carol, I think I’ve found something!”. She held up an old copy of “Willie Nelson sings Kris Kristofferson”. It looked just like the one her dad had given her all those years ago. She walked toward Patricia, reaching out for the album. As she held it in her hands, Carol flipped it over, examining it. She noticed a small stamp in the bottom corner and her heart burst. 

Written in a small circle was “Property of George Ellis.” She couldn’t believe it. After all these years, one of her dad’s albums had been sitting in this shop.

“This-“ Carol couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. Daryl moved to her side, quietly taking her hand. “This was my father’s Patricia. I don’t know how it ended up here, or how much it costs, but I want to buy it back.” 

“Well I’ll be damned. I told you Patricia,” Otis spoke up. “ Music finds you, not the other way around.” 

Carol smiled and nodded. She couldn’t agree more. 

In the end, Patricia refused to let Carol pay. She also took a picture of the stamp, telling her she’d start going through the inventory to see if they had anything else still. Daryl was talking to Otis as she finished up at the counter. 

“You write down your number, and as soon as I find anything, I’ll give you or Daryl a call.” Patricia said. As Daryl walked up, she went on, “You know Carol, you’ve got a real special one in Daryl Dixon.” 

“Oh- we aren’t,” Carol said at the same time as Daryl said “No this isn’t”. 

Patricia smiled. “The universe wants what it wants, and you can’t fight it no matter how hard you try.” 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

They made their way back to the truck in awkward silence. When they were almost there, Carol exclaimed, “I’m so stupid.” 

Daryl wasn’t sure what she was talking about, but he did know something. “You aren’t stupid, Carol. You’ve got to stop treating yourself like that.” 

Carol smiled, “Thanks for the confidence boost, but I really am a total ditz. I don’t have a record player!”

Daryl laughed, “Well let’s call off the National Guard. It’s not a catastrophe. I got one out at the cabin, we’ll grab it and get it set up in the pool house.”

“I don’t want you to go through all that trouble Daryl. I’ll get one eventually. Maybe for now, we could just go back there and listen to this? I can’t believe I have it back after all these years.” 

Daryl couldn’t believe she was asking to come back to his place. He wasn’t going to say no. “Let’s do it. I have a crazy idea for when we get back, but you have to promise me you’ll at least consider it.”

Carol was hesitant. “That could literally mean anything Daryl, “ she laughed. “But sure, I promise I’ll consider it.”

Daryl drove back to his cabin with the biggest smile he’d ever had.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got back to Daryl’s cabin, Carol wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He helped her out of the truck and they headed towards the house. When they got in the door, Daryl spoke up. 

“I have to grab something out of my room, I’ll be right back. Make yourself at home. The stereo’s over there.” Daryl gestured to a beautiful wooden cabinet across from the couch. Carol took her record over and opened the case. She carefully plucked the vinyl out of it’s paper and placed it down on the turnstile. Dropping the needle, a familiar hum began to play. 

The happy melody of “Me and Bobby McGee” echoed through the cabin. Carol stood in front of the couch, smiling and remembering her father. What a great gift she had received today. Willie started singing just as Daryl entered the room. He had something hidden behind his back and a big grin on his face. 

“Ok, now you’re starting to freak me out.” Carol laughed. 

“Well I was thinking, you can listen to Willie Nelson, but you can’t experience it unless you do it right.” With that, he pulled a small joint out from behind his back. 

“Oh my god Daryl. Is that pot?” She laughed. 

“It is. You know us creative types. Come on, with your taste in music, you can’t tell me you’ve never had it.” He said. 

“I never said that. But if I’m being honest, it’s been years. What if I lose my shit?” Carol asked jokingly. 

Daryl moved in closer, holding it up in front of her. “Don’t worry about a thing. I won’t let you have a bad time,” he said with a wink. 

They moved over to the couch and sat down. Daryl lit the joint, taking a few puffs and passing it to Carol. 

“I feel like a teenager again. Like any second my Dad is going to come in and catch us!” Carol mused, taking the joint as Daryl passed it. She took a deep breath, letting the smoke fill her lungs as Willie’s harmonica serenaded in the background. 

“It’s good right?” Daryl asked. 

Carol went to exhale, but all that came out were coughs. “I swear, this isn’t my first time” she managed to get out between coughs and laughs. As the music played on, the joint ended with the song. Carol and Daryl sat on the couch, laughing and talking for hours. They talked about everything. Carol’s hopes and dreams, her ideas for the future. 

“I just can’t help but think I was supposed to meet you Daryl, like it was fate or the universe or something.” She laughed, “And I don’t mean to sound like Patricia. Maybe it’s the weed speaking.” 

Daryl laughed, “Where do you think I got this pot?”

Carol laughed. Then “Help Me Make it through the Night” came on. 

“This is my favorite song. I know it’s not technically Willie Nelson, but he just sounds so honest in it.” She said. 

“Wanna dance?” Daryl asked, his eyes becoming more intense. 

Carol nodded. Daryl took her hand as Willie sang. 

_"I don't care who's right or wrong_  
I don't try to understand.  
Let the devil take tomorrow,  
For tonight I need a friend  
Yesterday is dead and gone.  
And tomorrow's out of sight.  
And it's sad to be alone  
Help me make it through the night” 

__Their bodies pressed together, leaning into one another. Daryl slowly moved his hand to the small of Carols back, as she ran her fingers softly through his hair. Daryl leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, pulling her hand to rest on his chest. He wanted to kiss her so badly._ _

__“Carol, I-“ but before he could speak, she leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Daryl matched her kiss and pulled her against him. She wrapped both arms around his neck. Slowly, she opened up more, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Daryl pulled back. With a smile, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then she rested it upon his shoulder. They stayed there swaying until the record ended._ _

__“Thank you for an amazing day, Daryl.” Carol whispered into his ear._ _

__“Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked, pulling back._ _

__“It’s a date,” she replied, without hesitation._ _

__|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||_ _

__Daryl dropped her off at the house, sneaking another heated kiss against the side of Merle’s pick up. He offered to walk her to the pool house, but she declined. She waved as he drove back towards the cabin. Then she turned and made her way to the pool house._ _

__When she came around the back, she was surprised to see Michonne and Andrea on the patio._ _

__“Well hello stranger!” Michonne exclaimed._ _

__Carol was surprised and a little flustered. “Hey there.”_ _

__“And where were you all day young lady?” Andrea said jokingly._ _

__“Oh I was just hanging out with Daryl. We went and shot some photographs this morning. I’m learning a lot.” Carol replied, trying desperately to keep the high-induced grin off of her face._ _

__“I’m sure you are.” Michonne said with a twinkle in her eye._ _

__“Oh stop it you guys.” Carol replied._ _

__“Honey. I don’t know why you think we would care. Daryl is one of the best people I know. If you told me you were out there making sweet love in his cabin, I’d probably jump for joy.” Andrea said, glancing at Carol._ _

__Carol’s expression gave her away. She blushed and looked down._ _

__“Oh My God. Carol, were you? Sit down, we need details now!” Andrea said, ushering Carol over to the table._ _

__“Start at the beginning” Michonne said, pouring Carol a glass of wine._ _

__Carol recounted the day for the girls. Hanging out with him, shooting photographs, the record store, finding her dad's old album._ _

__“When we left Otis's shop, I realized I didn't have a record player. So he offered me his. I didn’t want to be a bother so I asked if I could just come back and listen to the album for a little bit.” Carol explained._ _

__“Oh. ‘listening to an album’, that’s what the kids are calling it these days.” Michonne laughed._ _

__“Stop. I meant it. I didn’t know what was going to happen.” Carol said. “Well, that’s not entirely true.” Carol could feel the wine kicking in. “I mean the other night, I sort of kissed him on the cheek. I don’t know what came over me, I just couldn’t help myself.” Carol laughed._ _

__“It’s probably something to do with those arms.” Andrea said with a smile. “But we’re interrupting. Please, get to the salacious details.”_ _

__“Well we went back to his place to listen to it, and he said that you could only really experience Willie Nelson if you smoked a little pot.” She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed and waiting for their reactions._ _

__“Carol, you bad girl! Sneaking out with boys and smoking pot?” Michonne teased._ _

__Carol went on, “So we put the album on and smoked, and talked and laughed. It was amazing. Then-“ Carol stopped, smiling to her self, “Then he asked me to dance. I’ve never felt that kind of intensity with anyone before. It was like we just melded together. And then I kissed him. And he kissed me back. And then I kissed him back. And we danced, and held each other.” Carol looked up to see Michonne and Andrea staring back at her, both with a slight smirk._ _

__“I don’t know why I’m being so weird about this, it was just a kiss.” Carol went on._ _

__“That sounds like more than a kiss my dear. It sounds like you’ve got it bad.” said Andrea._ _

__“Oh god. I think I do.” Carol agreed. “I’m so nervous. I don’t want to mess anything up. My life is so undefined right now, so unsure. I really like Daryl, but I also really like photography. I don’t want to ruin a good thing.”_ _

__“How does falling in love ruin that? Are love and photography mutually exclusive?” Michonne asked genuinely._ _

__“Well no, of course not. But what if he changes his mind. What if he realizes how much of a mess I am and doesn’t want to be with me anymore? Hell, I don’t know if he want’s to be with me at all.” said Carol._ _

__“Well how did the night end?” Andrea asked._ _

__“He asked if he could see me tomorrow, and I said ‘It’s a date’. I know. So cheesy.” Carol cringed._ _

__“It sounds like he wants to be with you, Carol. But I understand where you are coming from. You’ve been through so much. Maybe when you see him tomorrow, you should try to talk. I’m not saying you need a ring on your finger, but I don’t think asking him whether he’s interested in something more serious could hurt. If he says no, at least you can stop now, before you invest anymore.” Michonne said._ _

__Carol nodded. She hoped he would say he wanted to try. Because if he didn’t want to, she didn't know if she could stop her heart. It was already too far gone._ _


	13. Chapter 13

When Daryl woke up the next morning, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He knew that he needed to proceed with caution, but he couldn’t help but get ahead of himself. He could picture he and Carol traveling around, taking photos, eating great food and catching their favorite bands. He wanted to show her the whole world. Carol’s life had been filled with horrors he knew too well, and he wanted to spend every minute they had together making up for it. 

But he also didn’t want to rush her. He pulled out his cell phone as he made breakfast, dialing Carol’s number. 

“Good Morning!” He said when she answered. 

“Well don’t you sound chipper.” She quipped. 

“Well, see, I had this awesome day yesterday,” he said happily. 

“Oh really? Do tell!, “ she teased. 

“You see, I spent it with a beautiful woman. And then she kissed me,” said Daryl. 

Carol blushed. “So what’s on the agenda for today?” she asked. 

“Well, I’ve gotta run into the city. Glenn’s moving into my old apartment and I’ve gotta clear some stuff out. Plus, we are meeting a potential client this afternoon. It could be a really big deal for the studio. Dale is coming back into town next week, and I’d love to have it finalized.” he explained. 

“That sounds considerably more exciting than what I had planned.” Carol joked. 

“Oh and what was that?” he asked, breaking some eggs to make an omelette. 

“Well, I have my last physical therapy appointment with Maggie this afternoon. Then she and Michonne are taking me out to celebrate. Then I plan on coming home and laying in the pool and drinking Chonne’s sweet tea until I pass out from exhaustion,” said Carol. 

“That doesn’t sound half bad. What do you say, I meet you in the pool later?” said Daryl, a hint of seduction in his words. 

Carol paused, “Actually, do you think we could just meet in the pool house before hand? I wanna hang out with you, I just need to talk to you about something first.” 

A slight panic set in for Daryl. What if he had crossed the line last night? What if she wasn’t ready? 

After a moment of ‘worst case scenarios’ flashing through his mind, he asked “Is everything okay, Carol? Did I do something to upset you?” 

“Oh no Daryl, not at all. Don’t worry. It’s not a big deal at all.” Carol lied. It could end up being a very big deal, but she hoped it wouldn’t be. “What do you say? Pool house at 7 PM?” 

“I’d meet you anywhere, any time.” he replied coyly. 

“Alright you smooth talker,” Carol joked. “I’ve got to get ready for Maggie. I’ll see you later” 

“You bet you will, “ Daryl laughed. As he hung up the phone, he couldn’t help but worry. He knew she’d said not to, but he did anyways. He really cared about Carol. He just hoped he could show her that without scaring her off. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

When he arrived at his apartment in Atlanta, Glenn was speaking in hushed tones on the phone. He seemed upset. Daryl gave him a nod, and Glenn waved his hand. 

“It’s not like that. If you’d just give me a moment to explain-“ Glenn said urgently. 

Daryl wondered who was on the other end of that call. 

“Please. All I’m asking is for you to meet me. Just talk to me face to face. Let me tell you what happened. Please Maggie.” Glenn pleaded. 

Daryl wasn’t exactly surprised. He knew Maggie and Glenn had hit it off, but it seemed entirely too early to be having a conversation of this magnitude. When Glenn finally hung up, he threw his cellphone on the coffee table and plopped down on Daryl’s old couch. 

“I’m afraid to ask, “ Daryl said. 

“It’s all a huge misunderstanding.” Glenn said. “I don’t know how this even happened.”

“Maybe you should fill me in a little here Glenn. I’m not good at guessing.” Daryl said. 

“Ok. Well Maggie and I really hit it off the other night. When I walked her out to her car, I kissed her. We spent all day yesterday texting back and forth. Just joking and talking about our days and stuff. Last night I mentioned to her that I was down at Metro having a drink.”

“Go on.” said Daryl said, making his way into the kitchen. If there were ever a time for a mid-day beer, it’s when two guys try to figure out the mind of a woman. 

“Well, I asked her if she’d like to join me. She said she wasn’t sure, but that she’d let me know if she was coming down.” Glenn took the beer Daryl was offering him as he sat down on the couch. After a swig, Glenn went on. "I was just hanging out with Zach so I didn’t think it would be a big deal. We were sitting at the window booth in the corner when Amy came up to me.” Glenn grimaced. 

“Oh no. Please tell me you didn’t get back on that crazy train, Glenn. We talked about this. Amy is a nice person, but you two were terrible for each other. And you were terrible to each other.” 

“I know that Daryl. Of course I didn’t hook up with her. She stood there screaming and making a scene. Zach tried to get her to leave, but she wasn’t having it. She started crying, saying that she ruined everything and that if I’d just give her another chance, that she’d make me happy. I told her no way. Then the worst part happened.” 

“Why does it always get worse with Amy?” Daryl asked rhetorically. 

“She just kissed me. It was nuts. I got her off of me and Zach called security over. They called her a cab and I went on about my night. Around 9, I texted Maggie to see if she was still coming. Of course, what I didn’t know is that she had already showed up and seen Amy kissing me through the window.”

“Yikes. Sorry man. But she’s probably just pissed. Maggie is a reasonable girl, I’m sure once she hears it from you, she’ll understand.” Daryl tried to reassure Glenn. 

“‘Yikes’? Honestly Daryl! What decade are you living in?” Glenn joked. “I hope you’re right, but I don’t know. She just met me. She has no reason to trust me.” Glenn paused, and as if a light bulb turned on over his head, he exclaimed, “Hey, this is a crazy idea, but maybe you could put in a good word for me? Since you and Carol are dating.” 

Daryl looked straight at Glenn and nearly spit his beer all over the living room. “Who said we are dating?,” he asked. 

“Come on man. I’ve known you a long time. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see what’s going on there.”

Daryl knew his number was up. “I guess you’re right, there’s no sense in denying it. I’ll talk to Carol, but I’m not gonna force her to do anything she doesn’t wanna do. We haven’t even talked about whether or not we are dating, so I don’t wanna call in a big favor right off the bat. But I’ll talk to her. If she decides to talk to Maggie about it, then that’s what she does.” 

“I can’t ask for anything more than that.” Glenn replied. “Ok, enough with the relationship melt downs. It’s turning into and episode of Oprah in this loft. Let’s get moving. I wanna have a housewarming party this weekend. Plus we’ve gotta clean up. We can’t meet a world famous comedian like this” Glenn said gesturing their casual clothes. 

Daryl laughed. That was Glenn for you. His mind was always moving a mile a minute. 

“Alright, let’s get this done. “ 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

After loading several boxes into the bed of the truck, Glenn and Daryl headed upstairs to get ready for their appointment. Glenn hopped in the shower and Daryl took the opportunity to give Carol a call about the Maggie situation. 

Daryl waited patiently while the phone rang. No answer. He didn’t leave a voice mail. She was probably busy and she’d call him later, he reasoned with himself. But in the back of his mind, he wondered if she was ignoring it on purpose. Maybe he had come on too strong. Maybe she just didn’t feel that way about him. Maybe it was just the pot talking last night. Daryl put down his phone and headed upstairs to change for their meeting. 

Glenn and Daryl walked into a hip coffee shop in the University district of Atlanta. In the back corner, they saw just who they were looking for. There, surrounded by a group of friends, was Tara Chambler. Tara had gotten her start as a comedienne and song writer, playing the grimiest clubs across the country. She got her big break a few years back and she’d been a star ever since. But her heart still beat for Atlanta. She’d organized tons of programs for at-risk kids in the area, even funding some of them herself. She was Atlanta’s sweetheart. 

She stood when they approached the table. 

“You must be Daryl and Glenn.” She said with a smile. “I’m Tara. Thanks so much for meeting with me.”

Daryl was blown away by her smile. She was kind and down to earth. 

“Thank you Tara. We were pretty excited when we got your call.” Daryl replied. 

“I have to confess, I’ve been a big fan of your studio since I was a kid. I remember seeing an exhibition that Mr. Horvath did when I was in high school. It was that series he had done about New Orleans after Katrina. I’ve been hooked ever since.” She explained. 

“I’m sure Dale will love to hear that, “ said Glenn. “Not to delve right in, but I have to say, I’m curious. What exactly did you have in mind?” Glenn asked boldly. 

Daryl glanced his way, but Tara just laughed. 

“A man that get’s to the point, I like it.” She threw her hand forward for a fist bump. Glenn laughed and conceded. 

“So here’s my idea. I’d like to organize and event where homeless and at-risk youths can come into a studio and get professional photos taken. Some of them may have family member’s they’d like to bring, but mostly they want an avenue, some kind of way to express their talents. I know family portraits and senior pictures aren’t your thing, “ she said looking to Daryl, “ but these would be so much more than that. Some of these kids have never had any kind of photo taken of them or their work, other than ones they take on their phones. They could use them for just about anything, portfolios, auditions etc.” 

Daryl nodded. “I think that’s an awesome idea. But I think we could go even bigger. What if we don’t just get photos of them. We should have a gala night at the gallery. We could display their art, let them perform their songs or poems, or just express their art in whatever way they do.”

Glenn jumped in. “With your star power, we could make this a huge event. We could donate the profits to your charity, plus get these kids some major exposure.”

Tara was ecstatic. “Yes, this is exactly what I wanted. I got so lucky that an agent happened to be at one of my stand up shows. If I can get some people in the same room with these kids, I know they’ll see in them what someone saw in me.” 

Tara’s message resonated with Daryl. He felt the same way about Dale. If he hadn’t found him, who knows where Daryl would have ended up. “I’d really like to lock this down and get going on it, Tara. What do you think about coming down to the studio tomorrow and diving in head first?” he asked. 

“I think I’ll be there man!” She replied.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got back to the truck, Daryl pulled out his cell. 

No missed calls. 

He decided he’d try her again. It rang and rang. No answer. Daryl was starting to get panicked. He didn’t want to keep calling, but he was starting to worry. Not just that she didn’t want to talk to him, he was worried that something had happened to her. Carol had been pushing herself, getting stronger and stronger each day, but what if she had lost her balance and fell? Or slipped by the pool. 

He quickly dialed Andrea’s number. 

“Hello?” Andrea answered. 

“Hey. You at home?” he asked, trying not to sound as frantic as he felt. 

“No, I’m out on a date with your brother, for once. Why what’s up?” She asked. 

“Well I tried to call Carol twice. She said she wanted to talk to me about something later tonight. I guess she could just be ignoring me, but I’m starting to get worried, “ Daryl explained. " I don’t wanna crowd her, so do you think you could try calling her real quick? Just let me know she’s ok?” 

“I’m sure everything is fine Daryl. We are about to walk into a movie, but I’ll call her real quick. I’ll let you know when I get a hold of her.” 

“Thanks Andrea, you’re the best.” 

Daryl hung up the phone. He started up the truck and he and Glenn began making their way over to the studio. 

“Everything ok, man?” Glenn asked. 

“I hope so. I think she’s just trying to blow me off. But I’d rather know that now than worry about her all day.” Daryl replied. 

Glenn nodded. “I’m sure it’s fine. She’s probably just busy. Don’t over think it, that's what you basically told me this morning, right?” 

Daryl opened his mouth to respond just as his cell phone rang. It was Andrea. He picked it up immediately. 

“Hey Andrea what’s going on?”

“Okay Daryl. Don’t freak, but I can’t get a hold of her. I called Michonne but she’s teaching and Andre is over at Carl’s. Maybe you’d better go out and check on her. I don’t want her to feel overwhelmed, so if she’s there and she’s fine, just make something up. Tell her I sent you to check on something at the house. Text me back when you get there ok?"

“Ok will do.” 

Daryl made a quick turn, heading straight for the freeway. 

“We going on a road trip?” Glenn asked, glancing out the window.

“Not really. No one can get ahold of Carol. I’m just gonna go out there and make sure she’s ok.” 

The rest of the ride was silent. Daryl was nervous. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but at this point, he almost hoped she was just trying to avoid him. That would be better than her being hurt and alone. 

Pulling up to the house, Daryl had barely stopped the truck before he was out the door and running to the pool house. He knocked on the door once, then just burst in.

“Carol? Carol are you here?” He yelled. 

He checked the bedroom and the bathroom .As he made his way into the living room, he noticed her cellphone on the coffee table. She was nowhere to be found. “Damnit Carol,” he muttered under his breath. He tore out of the pool house to look around. When he got onto the patio, he noticed Glenn and Maggie talking by the pool. 

“Maggie,” Daryl called out. “You seen Carol?”

“I just got here, I was running a little late for our appointment.” Maggie said, looking flustered as she walked up to Daryl. “I’m sure she’s around here somewhere Daryl. Let’s just split up and have a look around. “ She patted his arm, hoping to offer some gentle reassurance. 

They all split up. Glenn headed out towards Merle’s old garage. Maggie went towards the barn. And Daryl made his way down to the old pasture, calling out her name as he walked. As he got to the top of the hill, his breath hitched. Carol was laying at the bottom of the hill, her face turned away from him. 

Daryl took off, running full speed down the hill, screaming for her. As he got closer, he could see something shiny in her hand. Daryl was shaking as he took the final steps towards her. He threw himself onto the ground by her side. 

Carol shot up with surprise. Ripping an ear bud from her ear, she exclaimed, “Jesus Daryl. You nearly scared me half to death!” 

“I?-“ Daryl stammered, out of breath and frantic. “I scared you? I thought you were dead. We’ve been calling you for hours!” 

Before Carol could respond, he pulled her face up to his, offering a desperate and emotional kiss. Like she was his oxygen. Like if he spent one more minute not kissing her, he would die right there. 

After the kiss, she pulled away gently. “I’m fine Daryl. I’m just trying to get a good angle here,” she said, gesturing towards the old willow tree. “I was getting too much lens flare so I decided I’d try laying down. This photography thing isn’t as easy as you make it look.” 

“You were out here shooting this whole time?” He asked, starting to feel ridiculous for the way he’d behaved.

“Yes. I wanted to clear my head, and this seemed like as good of a way as any. I guess I just lost track of time. I’m sorry I scared you,” she said, taking his hand into her own. 

“At first I thought you were just ignoring me. I figured you were gonna break it off with me tonight. Then I got panicked. When Andrea couldn’t get a hold of you either, I lost it.” 

“Oh.” She paused, as if thinking of what to say next. “Well I guess we should talk now then.” 

Daryl had tried to prepare for this moment, but he just didn’t want to let her go. “Look Carol. I know this is crazy. I know that you’ve just been through something life changing. And I don’t want to force anything on you. I know you need time to figure out who you are in this world now. But I want you to know, I care about you a lot. I don’t want to lose you in my life, so if you just want to be friends, I will try. Whatever you need. Just please don’t shut me out.” 

Carol was speechless. Here she was, worrying last night about whether or not he wanted to take it any further. 

“Daryl,” she said, “I think you’ve misunderstood. I was going to talk to you because I think I’d like to be more than just your friend. And I wanted to make sure that was something you wanted, before I got too attached. But the things you said are true. I do need to figure out who I am. But that’s what I’m already doing. Who says I can’t figure it out with you?” 

Daryl couldn’t believe it. She did want to be with him after all. He knew they’d have to take things slow. But he didn’t care. More than anything, he just wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to get to know her, to inspire her, to make memories with her. 

“Oh.” He replied. “Well, I guess that’s settled,” he laughed awkwardly. “Come on, we’d better get back up to the house. There’s probably a 10 man search party by now.” 

“What do you mean?” Carol asked suspiciously, she said reaching out to take the hand Daryl had offered her. 

“Well, I was with Glenn, so he’s here. And Maggie had just shown up for your appointment,” 

“Shit. I really did lose track of time,” Carol interrupted. 

“AND,” Daryl continued, “I may have called Andrea, who called Michonne. So by the time we get up there, all of King County might be out looking for ya.” Daryl pulled her up, then grabbed her camera, slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Well, “ Carol said, “let’s not keep them waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

Michonne pulled up to the house as Andrea was pacing on the front porch with her cell phone to her ear.

“I don’t know, the truck is here but I can’t find him anywhere. And now he’s not answering his phone either…” Andrea said to whoever was on the other end. “Hold on one sec, I’ll try him again.”

Michonne was just walking past Merle’s old truck, she heard something rattle in the cupholder. She peered through the window to see Daryl’s cell phone buzzing.

“If you’re calling Daryl, his phone is here in the truck,” yelled Michonne as she opened the door and grabbed it, waving it to Andrea. 

“Damnit Daryl!” Andrea scolded. She pressed a button on her phone and brought it back to her ear. “Well, I figured out why Daryl isn’t answering. He left his phone in the truck. I call you back when I know more. Merle drove out to check Daryl’s cabin, just in case she went out there.” She paused. “Okay, thanks Rick.”

 Andrea hung up as Michonne walked up on to the porch, Daryl’s phone in hand. She handed it to Andrea.

 “Where are the kids?” asked Andrea.

 “I didn’t know what exactly was going on here, so I didn’t want to bring them back until we found her. I left them with…” Michonne trailed off, a name on the tip of her tongue.

 “Tell me that you’re just trying to remember a name because you’ve only been living here for 3 months and not that it’s because you don’t know where you left 3 rambunctious boys,” said Andrea.

 “It’s right there…on the tip of my tongue.  What is it? What’s-her-face? This is going to drive me crazy, but don’t tell me,” said Michonne as she closed her eyes and reached out with her hand as if she could pluck the name out of thin air.

 “Well, I can’t tell you because I literally have no idea,” Andrea said with a small laugh. “I’ll need a better clue than ‘what’s-her-face’” she said.

 “Casey’s mom,” said Michonne.

 “Bre—“ Andrea was starting to say.

 “BRENDA!” Yelled Michonne.

 They both smiled.

 “Ahh, Mrs. Statler, “ said Andrea. “Perfect. She stills owes me anyways. I watch Casey while she gets her hair done and that kid is a terror!”

 Both women smiled for a moment, before the slow realization set in. They were both asking themselves the same question: What had happened to Carol?

 “I feel like this all has to be a misunderstanding,” said Andrea. “Carol’s been doing great over the past couple of months. I know that she’s still grieving, I can see her puffy eyes every morning. But she seems hopeful sometimes too.”

 “You don’t have to tell me about the tears. We share a room.” Michonne took a deep breath, taking a seat on the porch swing. Andrea sat down beside her.

 “Last night was the first time she didn’t cry herself to sleep since she’s been off of the pain meds,” explained Michonne. “It’s heartbreaking. The first week we were here, she called out for Sophia in her sleep, almost every night.”

 Michonne paused and Andrea put an arm around her shoulder. The swing rocked gently. The air was still and heavy today, in a way that only Georgia air can.

 Michonne went on. "But you’re right, Andrea. She is hopeful. She’s the Carol I only got to see very rarely, when Ed wasn’t hovering over her, hurling insults, and demeaning her. It was the Carol I always knew was in there. For some reason, she had to go through hell and back, just to be able to live her truth,” said Michonne as a tear fell down her cheek.

 “She’s a special lady,” said Andrea, her arm still wrapped around Michonne while her toe gently moved the swing back and forth. “I’m telling you, there’s an innocent explanation to this and here we are, crying like two little kids on the front porch!”

 Michonne laughed and wiped her face with both hands, pushing her tears back towards her hair, her tears disappearing into her long dreadlocks.

 “You’re probably right. When she gets back, she’s gonna have a good laugh at us,” said Michonne.

 At that moment, Merle came up the driveway on his old gator, followed closely behind by Rick, who had clearly decided that waiting for Andrea to call back was not an option.

 “And now the sheriff is here. Oh, she’ll love all this fuss,” said Andrea.

 Michonne and Andrea stood up. Just as they were about to head off the porch to meet Rick and Merle, Michonne stopped Andrea.

 “Thank you. Not just for what you’ve done for Carol, but for letting Andre and me into your lives. I haven’t really talked about it with Carol at all, just because she’s got enough on her mind,” Michonne paused. Andrea nodded, letting Michonne know it was okay to keep going.

 “It’s just— I was so lost. I didn’t want to stay in Nashville. We moved there for my ex-husband. I liked my job, but I just felt like something was missing. My sister and my mom died a few years back. They were in a car accident. I had been feeling so lost, so alone. I wanted to leave Nashville, but I didn’t know where to go. I didn't have anyone to go to,” said Michonne.

 Merle and Rick were almost to the porch when Andrea heard Merle’s phone rang.

 “What I mean to say,” Michonne said quickly, trying to get it out before Rick came up the stairs, “is that I feel like I found a family in all of this, just when I needed it the most. So thank you.”

 Andrea looked back at Michonne before wrapping her up in a hug. “You’re so very welcome,” Andrea said, smiling at her new found friend.

 Merle hung up the phone.

 “That was Glenn. Crisis averted” said Merle with a chuckle. “He met up with Carol and Daryl down in the valley. She was down there takin’ pictures and didn’t take her phone. Then Daryl ran outta his truck like a bat outta hell and left his phone in his truck. Everyone is fine and no one is hurt. But they are requesting a ride back up the hillside.”

 Rick, who was still in uniform, took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, I don’t know about you all, but I’m feeling a bit silly right about now,” he laughed.

 “Aren’t we all,” said Andrea, making her way towards the screen door. “Let’s go get some dinner started. Since everyone is here, we might as well have a nice meal together, as a family.”

 Michonne smiled at Andrea. As they headed inside with Rick holding the door for them both, Merle headed off in the gator to grab the rest of the group. 


	16. Chapter 16

As they made their way back towards the house, Daryl wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily, Carol grabbed his hand at that moment. 

She didn’t really know what she was doing, but she knew she wanted to say something. When he kissed her, she felt something she never had before. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that she wanted to kiss him again. 

“Look, let’s just not over think it too much,” she said. “I haven’t been able to think for myself in a long time so I don’t want to overdo it” She winked at Daryl, as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

They turned to keep making their way up the hill as Carol heard a scream from further up. 

“CAROL!” Yelled Maggie, picking up her speed down the hill. 

Carol let go of Daryl’s hand. To be honest, she was relieved when she saw Glenn and Maggie making their way down the hillside. She had meant what she said to Daryl. She didn’t want to over think things, and now she wouldn’t have to spend a romantic, sunset walk with him all alone.

“Fancy meeting you all here,” Carol said, sarcasm dripping from her words. “I was just down here taking some photos. You can call off the hung! Have you already sent word to the FBI? We should let them know I’m alright before they get too far from D.C.” said Carol with a smile. 

Glenn offered a laugh as he stepped away to call Merle, but Maggie’s expression was not so straightforward. 

“What on earth are you doing down here Carol? As your friend, I’m proud of your enthusiasm for getting the perfect shot,” said Maggie pointing to the camera around Carol’s neck. 

Her words were kind but her tone was a little harder to read. She sounded worried, angry, and happy to see Carol alright all at the same time. “As your physical therapist, however, I have to say that you took one hell of a risk walkin’ all the way down here alone! You’re definitely stronger, but this is a pretty long walk to take on your own,” she said sternly. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. 

Glenn walked back up. 

"I let Merle know we were here. He's going to come down in the gator and give us a ride back," said Glenn. Everyone stood in silence, Carol processing what Maggie had just said. 

Glenn looked from Maggie to Daryl, and the back at Maggie again. Daryl could see Glenn wanted to say something but simultaneously had no idea what he could say.

“I think you owe somebody an apology, Carol,” said Daryl, with a slight tease to his voice. 

Carol squinted her eyes at him and pursed her lips. She moved her eyes to meet Maggie’s, but not before seeing Daryl crack a small smile. She knew he was joking, but she couldn’t help what she was about to say. 

“I’m sorry you were worried, Maggie. Truly I am. I’m also sorry I was late for our appointment. That was very inconsiderate of your time. I didn’t realize how late it was until Daryl found me,” said Carol. 

Daryl could tell that this was about to take a turn. He could sense a big ‘but’ coming. 

“But I’m not sorry for going out and doing something I love. I don’t need anybody’s permission. Not anymore and not ever again,” she said matter-of-factly. 

Everyone was silent. The smile faded from Daryl’s face. 

Of course, she didn’t want anyone telling her what should could and couldn’t do, where she could or couldn’t go. This was the first time in her life that she’d been able to make any decisions for herself, and this newfound life had been the result of one of the worst things a person could ever have to go through. 

Daryl felt ashamed of himself. Maggie was fully crying now, but they weren’t tears of anger. 

“I’m sorry, Carol. You’re completely right,” said Maggie. “We just all care about you. You have that effect on people.”

“I’m not mad,” said Carol.“Honestly, I’ve never had this many people worrying about whether or not I was alright, so I’m not entirely sure how to deal with the situation.” Carol’s eyes sparkled as she spoke, her facial expressions warm and careful to show her friends that she truly wasn’t upset. 

“I just want you all to understand. Sometimes I may not answer the phone. I may be distracted or busy. Or I may be sad and want to be alone,” she looked straight at Daryl. 

"Sometimes I may be lost completely in wonderful, exciting thoughts about the future.”

Daryl felt a surge of emotion welling up in his chest. 

“I know what this second chance at living my life has cost me,” said Carol. “I don’t plan to waste it,” she said. 

Everyone stood around her for a moment, unsure of what to do. Daryl wanted to wrap her up in his arms, to kiss her, to keep her safe, to help her succeed, to spend every minute that he could with her as she figured out what her new life held in store. 

“Message received, loud and clear,” said Glenn, breaking the tension with a laugh. Soon, everyone was laughing, the kind of laughing that goes on way too long and not for any explicable reason at all.  Carol grabbed her stomach and winced, as Maggie squirmed around.

“I definitely should have gone to the bathroom before we came on this expedition,” shouted Maggie, twisting her legs around each other and trying to stop the laughter. 

Carol was crying tears of complete joy now and Daryl was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to take a deep breath between laughs.

It was at that moment that Merle pulled up. 

“I don’t know what the hell is happening right here or what you’re all smoking, but I only got room for three on this old thing and on this farm, we play by Titanic rules,” Merle yelled over the sputtering gator. 

“What’s he talking about?” asked Carol, who was wiping her face as her laughter subsided. 

“You know, when the Titanic sunk, they said women and children first. It’s why the one asshole guy grabs that random kid. So he can get a seat on the lifeboat,” said Daryl, still grinning ear to ear. 

Carol stared back at him, puzzled. 

“You know, Rose’s first fiance. ‘I put the diamond in the coat! I put the coat on her’” said Glenn, giving his best impression.

Maggie and Daryl laughed. “That’s not a half bad impression,” said Maggie. “Cal was his name by the way. I had a huge crush on Billy Zane as a kid.” Glenn shook his head, laughing in disbelief. “What can I say,” said Maggie. “The heart wants what the heart wants.”

Now the only person not laughing was Carol. She still looked confused. 

“I’m sorry, but what is happening? What are we talking about? I know I’m riding with Merle, and you mentioned women and children, so I guess that means it’s me and Maggie? You two will have to flip for the last seat,” said Carol as Glenn laughed even harder. 

“Glenn can ride back with you all, I don’t mind walking, but wait for just a second,” said Daryl. “Are you honestly tellin’ me that you ain’t never seen the movie Titanic?” 

Now it was Carol’s turn to laugh again. She could barely form a sentence, her laughs shaking her already sore body.“Are you telling me that you have? And not just seen it, but seen it enough to quote it?” 

“Carol. Everyone has seen Titanic. Of course, I’ve seen Titanic,” Daryl explained. 

“Well, I haven’t!” She said. 

“Y’all, this sinkin’ ship is heading home. This ain’t the only search party losing their heads over where you ran off to, Carol,” said Merle. 

Carol just rolled her eyes as Maggie and Glen climbed in the back of the Gator. 

“Yeah, you all go on up,” said Daryl. “It won’t take me too long to get up there. But we’re not done talking about this,” he said looking at Carol.

"I mean, what else you been hiding? How many other American Classics have you missed out on? Is Carol even your real name?” Daryl asked with a laugh as he helped Carol into the gator. He took the camera off of her neck, placing it around his own.

She brought her eyes up to his. They were full of joy, probably from their collective laughing fit. But there was something else there, a fire, intense and strong. 

“That's the name I was born with," she replied. "As for the romantic movies, I guess you’ll just have to show me what I’ve been missing out on,” she said, meeting his gaze, her lips parting slightly, her chest moving up and down with deep, longing breaths.    
  
She stared at him. He was taking her in. Before she could realize what he was doing, he brought his camera up and quickly fired off a shot.

“Oh, I’m going to get you back for that, Dixon!” She said with an over the top grin on her face. Just then, Merle pushed down on the gas and the Gator lurched forward causing Maggie and Glenn slide around in the back of the gator, grabbing for each other to keep from falling out. Merle just laughed and threw a peace sign Daryl's way as he drove towards the house. 

As Daryl made his way back up the hill, the sun started to dip below the treeline. When he reached the back of the yard, he carefully hopped over the split rail fence, then leaned up against it for a moment. 

He was still far enough away from the patio and pool house that no one noticed him. He looked on as his friends were moving around the patio. Apparently, the evening called for a dinner under the stars. Maggie and Glenn were setting the table. Rick and Merle were firing up the grill. He looked on at them before his eyes rested on Carol, who was sitting down at the table talking to Michonne and Andrea.

They were whispering. Daryl wasn’t near enough to hear anyone talking anyways, but he could tell that whatever they were talking about, it was important. He saw Carol’s cheeks turn a deep pink as Andrea poured the three of them glasses of wine and Michonne smiled. 

Daryl smiled and turned his attention to the camera around his neck.

He was thankful that Carol had decided to take the digital camera out that day. He turned it on and pressed the button to bring up the latest photo. 

He was glad he was leaning against the fence because his knees went a little weak. 

On the screen, he could see the late-afternoon sun behind Carol, framing her wispy, silver hair in a golden light. But Daryl was drawn in by her sapphire eyes. They were full of want, knowledge, pain, and beauty.  Her expression was calm yet intense, cool and collected but full of passion. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. As he looked the photo over, he zoomed in. 

When he looked closely, he could see his camera and the outline of his body reflected back through Carol's eyes like he was a part of her, or she was a part of him. Maybe it was both. 

All he knew, was that in that moment, he felt more connected to her than he ever had before.


	17. Chapter 17

After stopping by the table to drop off his camera, Daryl headed inside to wash up before dinner. He flicked the kitchen sink on. The water poured over Daryl's hands as he replayed Carol's words over again in his head. He was trying to take it to heart, about not over thinking things, but not thinking about Carol sounded as crazy as not breathing. When Daryl turned around, Andrea was standing behind him, grabbing a bowl of salad out of the refrigerator. 

“You seem awfully lost in thought there, little brother,” said Andrea. 

“I’m older than you,” Daryl replied with a smile. 

“Age-wise, yes,” said Andrea, setting the salad down on the counter.“Matters of the heart, that’s another story. I can see who you’re thinking about a mile away.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me, An. When I found her today, safe and sound at the bottom of that hill with my camera around her neck, I couldn’t even breath. You know me, I’m not one for big, grand romantic gestures,” said Daryl. 

Andrea just laughed. 

“But I’m telling you,” he continued. “I’ve never felt anything so powerful in my whole life. It was terrifying and awesome…” Daryl trailed off. “I know I sound crazy, but—“

Andrea interrupted him. 

“You don’t sound crazy. You sound like you’re falling in love.” 

Andrea patted him on the hand, grabbed the bowl of leafy greens and headed for the back door. “Don’t think too long, Daryl. Dinner will be cold and life moves pretty fast…” 

With that, she left Daryl alone in the kitchen. 

Although Daryl had told Carol earlier that he wanted to do more with her, to spend more time with her, to be serious, it was just hitting him what all of that meant. 

He _**was**_ falling in love with her. 

“Hell, I think I already fell,” he said to himself quietly. Daryl wiped his hands on the front of his pants, pushed his hair out of his face and made his way out to the patio. 

As Daryl approached, he could see everyone laughing and having a good time. Carol was seated at the far end of the table, leaning towards Glenn and Maggie, looking at something on her phone. 

Merle and Rick were standing by the grill talking with Michonne, and Andrea was still puttering around the table, moving dishes and handing out napkins. 

Carol caught Daryl’s eye and she smiled. 

“Well, there you are. We were afraid that you had been eaten by wolves,” she said mischievously. “Unfortunately, the search party was entirely too exhausted to come out and look for you.”

“And who’s fault is that,” he asked, taking the seat next to her. She just laughed. 

"I'm going to need final approval on that photo you stole of me," she said, taking a sip of wine. 

"I'll let you see it once I print it out," he said. "I'm not done with it yet."

"I'll get that photo from you, Dixon, if it's the last thing I do," she said, shaking her hand for comedic emphasis. 

Merle pulled the last burger off of the grill and placed it on the tray. Rick and Michonne sat down next to Daryl as Merle plopped the tray down on the table. 

“Dinner is served!” He barked. 

The dinner conversation started out with a boisterous and well-treaded argument between Daryl and Merle: Star Wars vs. Star Trek. 

“I have to admit, Daryl may be right,” said Glenn. “I mean, Star Trek is cool, but Star Wars has The Force. That pretty much tops everything else.”

“See,” said Daryl. “I knew I couldn’t be the only one.” 

“Listen here little brother, Star Wars may have weird space magic, but Star Trek is about a so much more. It’s the story of humanity itself…” Merle took a swig of beer. “Plus the aliens are always hotter.” 

“There’s not an alien in any universe that’s hotter than Princess Leia. If anyone here disagrees with that, we may have a fight on our hands,” said Rick with a laugh. 

Daryl gave rick a nod of appreciation just as Carol spoke up.

“Star Wars is all action though. Star Trek isn’t just some alien show, it’s about exploration, cooperation, triumph, tragedy. Plus, Sir Patrick Stewart,” she said with a wink. 

“So she’s seen Star Trek but not Titanic…” Daryl said with a laugh. 

The debate continued through dinner, but by the time the burgers were gone, the conversation had split up into little groups. 

Daryl and Carol were listening to Maggie tell a story when Daryl carefully grabbed Carol’s hand and placed it in his own. She intertwined her fingers with his, rubbing her thumb gently over the back of his hand. 

After a few moments, she placed his hand on her thigh, flashing a devious grin his way. After a moment, Daryl slowly began to move his hand upward, Carol wriggling under his touch. Just as he brushed the hem of her sundress, lights from the driveway illuminated that patio. 

“Oh man, the fun’s over,” said Andrea.

Daryl could hear the sound of an engine cut off and then the dulcet tones of 4 boys making their way towards the backyard. 

Andre, the twins, and Carl came around the corner first, followed by Brenda Statler. 

“Hello Dixons!” Said Brenda. Her eyes scanned the table before settling on Rick. “And friends…” she said with a smile. Rick blushed. 

“Thanks so much for keeping a hold of them all, Brenda,” said Andrea, noticing the unwanted attention Brenda was throwing at Rick. “We can’t thank you enough. Would you like to stay for some dessert?” 

Rick stared at Andrea, who just shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

“As much as I’d love a bite of something sweet," she said staring at Rick, "I’m afraid I’ve got to be going. It was nice seeing you all." Brenda turned to leave, but not before dipping her head and fluttering her eyelashes towards her very obvious crush. “Be safe out there, Deputy Grimes,” she said slyly.

Rick was nearly as red as the wine. He managed to clear his throat and offer a sheepish “Thank you, ma’am.” 

The table was almost silent as they heard Brenda’s footsteps traveling back down the gravel driveway to her car. Once they heard both doors slam, the entire group burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god, Rick. I thought she was going to eat you alive,” yelled Andrea. 

Michonne was laughing so hard that she was crying and Merle was walking towards Rick. After a slap on the back, he only offered “She’s got it bad for you, Officer.” 

“Please stop,” said Rick with a nervous laugh. “I’ve never been so uncomfortable in my whole life.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but I don’t think she noticed,” said Michonne. Rick smiled and nodded in agreement, his eyes resting on Michonne just a second too long. She looked away with a grin.

After a moment, he spoke up.  “I think that I’m going to just stop this train before it get’s going. Thanks so much for a wonderful evening everybody, but I should get Carl home."

“Yeah. Tomorrow is going to be hell if these kids don’t get to bed soon,” agreed Andrea. 

Rick and Carl left first, followed by Andre and Michonne, who headed into the poorhouse for their usual bedtime routine of personal hygiene and comic book reading. 

Once Andrea and Merle had taken the boys inside, the party was reduced to just Carol, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl. 

After another round of conversation, Glenn caught on to Daryl's awkward eye movements and asked Maggie to go get a milkshake, leaving Carol and Daryl alone under the moonlight.

“That was one helluva day,” said Daryl. “Wanna dip our feet in?” He asked as he motioned to the edge of the pool. 

“I was actually thinking of getting in. I think I overdid it today, and the weightlessness always helps with the pain,” said Carol. 

“You won’t hear any complaints from me,” said Daryl as he stood. “I just have to run up to the cabin real quick and grab some trunks.” 

“Or not…” said Carol, her voice layered with seduction. 

“Stop,” said Daryl in his usual, playful way. “There’s kids around!” 

Carol just laughed. “I’m only joking. That’s fine. I have to get changed too. Plus I want to grab some music anyways. Do you think it will bother Andrea or the kids,” she asked. 

“Nah. They can’t hear anything up there.” 

Just then, he pulled her in close, their bodies pressed together, his hand resting on the small of her back. “So you can be as loud as you want…” Something flashed in his eyes. Lust. Romance. 

Whatever it was, Carol could feel it radiating off of him, like holding an open palm above a flame. 

She reached her hand up, running her fingers through his hair, pulling him in closer. Their lips met. At first, she was gentle and demure. But as Daryl moved his hand further down her back, the kiss deepened. There was a hunger there, their mouths colliding, tongues slipping smoothly back and forth. Her heart was beating so loudly, she could feel it, tapping out a rhythm to this new romance. Daryl tightened his grip, cupping her ass and pressing their bodies together. She stood with her legs on either side of his, feeling something awaken deep within, something she thought had died long ago. 

Finally, Carol pulled back. 

They stood there for a moment, wrapped around one another, staring into each other’s eyes. 

Daryl knew that if he didn’t leave right that moment to go grab his bathing suit, there would be no turning back. But he wasn’t ready for that just yet. And he didn’t think she was either. 

He backed up, holding her hands in his. “I can’t get into that pool with you,” said Daryl. 

Carol looked disappointed. 

“Wait, let me finish,” he said. “I can’t get into that pool with you because I can’t stop thinking about what comes next. I want to do this right, Carol. I deserve that. You deserve that.”

Carol was disappointed, but she knew he was right. She needed time to get her head right before she went jumping into romantic moonlit pools with the man of her dreams. 

“What do you say we go on a date tomorrow? A really nice one. We can get all dressed up and act important,” said Daryl. 

“Will you wear a tie,” she asked with a smile. 

“Only for you,” replied Daryl. “I’ll call you tomorrow morning, okay?”

She nodded, her mind already going a mile a minute.

He leaned in offering her a quick but passionate kiss and then turned, grabbing his camera from the patio table. 

"Damnit," said Carol. Daryl turned back around to look at her. "I thought I had distracted you enough for you to forget the camera," she laughed. "I still want to see that picture!" 

Daryl just laughed and shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, wild child." With that, Daryl waved goodbye and headed up the road to his cabin. 

Carol stood by herself for a moment. The moon was shining brightly enough that she could watch Daryl walk away. The smile on her face was so big that she instinctively raised her hand to her mouth as if to cover her joy and hide her happiness.

In that moment, she realized that for the first time, she was happy and it was **okay**. She was allowed to smile now, to get lost in a moment of passion, to think about what she wanted to do and to do it. 

She put her hand down to her side, showing off her grin, and stood completely still before breaking out into a celebration dance. 

She was waving her arms around, tapping her feet, and making jazz hands when she heard a cough behind her. 

“You seem happy,” said Michonne. “What did I miss?” 

Carol was still dancing. Nothing was going to stop her. She pulled Michonne in and twirled her around, infecting her sister-in-law with her happiness. 

“You didn’t miss anything. I’m just really fucking happy to be alive,” said Carol with a laugh. 

Michonne wrapped her arm around Carol as the headed into the pool house, Carol filling Michonne in on her kiss with Daryl. 

Instead of hopping into the pool, Carol hopped into bed. She was tired and sore, but she was also overjoyed. Her eyes closed a few minutes after her she hit the pillow, but her dreams were filled with Daryl Dixon, keeping a smile on her face well after she fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fan fic. I'm so nervous but I know this is the best community to post in!


End file.
